Our World
by Jazzabell
Summary: He had chosen her as his life companion and Hisana was now expected to fulfill the duty of every Kuchiki bride.But the question remained, would she or would she not be able to fulfil her duty, and what of her husband? Would she dishonour him? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1 Plum Blossoms

**AN: All Bleach Characters mentioned belong to Kubo Tite**

* * *

**Our World**

**Chapter One-Plum Blossoms**

The soft tendrils of the evening wind kissed Hisana's hair as she sat tranquilly on the sitting mat in her room. She had slid the shoji door open to savour the plum blossoms at their fullest; after all, they heralded the coming of spring, her favourite season. Their fragrance was slowly seducing her, drawing her out into into a world of complete ease and their colours, a riot of pinks, whites and reds splashed gloriously against the blazing evening skies of Seireitei. It all worked to make her feel quite alive really. She calmly looked on as a few of the petals slowly began to drift away with the ribbons of air that twirled around the Kuchiki estate; it was almost surreal, such beauty...

She heaved a soft sigh, closed her eyes, and then pressed her hands against her chest. The vista was absolutely breathtaking...

She suddenly began to feel the temptation swarming her, slowly rising and skilfully urging her on... It was almost as though the wind was calling; pleading with her...How could she resist such subtle persuasion?

She should have waited for the maids to serve tea, but the emotions were too strong. She could not deny herself the pleasure of exploring the vast gardens that made up the Kuchiki estate; the wanderlust was too intense. She was new here after all so the novelty of observing such beauty was all too charming, all too appealing. Besides, tea could always be drunk later...

Hisana gracefully eased herself into a standing position then, her white plum patterned haroi fluttering slightly as she did so. She stepped into a pair of geta and then out into the garden. As she did so she softly inhaled the alluring scent of the flora and revelled in the feel of the wind as it playfully danced through her hair. It was all too much to be true. The pristine beauty of nature was all around her; the gentle song of the birds, the serene rustling of leaves...was there anything more soothing?

She pulled the haori closer around her shoulders and began her stroll, her eyes drinking in the plethora of colours that blossomed all around her. She marvelled at the plum blossoms as they held on to their branches against the wind, swaying and dancing... It was a wonder indeed that some did not succumb to the wind's call. She admired their dedication to stay and charm, but alas, all things eventually had to go… All things eventually faded into nothingness... life was so fleeting…She stopped at that moment and stared a little longer at the flowers…staring but not really seeing.

They were supposed to be a charm against evil, these plum blossoms; a protection from unwanted disturbances and spirits. At least that was what she had been told.

Hisana looked up at them and creased her brows in concentration. She then smiled and closed her eyes before uttering a single prayer. But a single prayer could turn into a prayer for so much more, so many unanswered wishes...

Dare she compare herself to a plum blossom? Was she in any way similar to those delicate things? The ones that had been strong enough had been _able_ to hold on to that familiar hand; had not been tossed and tugged by the wind. She wished _she_ had been that strong, she wished she had been able to hold on longer, not let go, not bow to the selfish provocations of her mind...But she had tried hadn't she? She had attempted to repeatedly convince herself that she had tried_...but not hard enough _an inner voice softly responded...

She sighed. She had battled so many times with herself already. Going to war was not what she had had in mind when she had come out. Presently she was unarmed and vulnerable; she wanted to push the thoughts away, far, far away...

She would search; she would search until she found her. She would atone for her transgression and she would make it all better. One could only try, couldn't they? She had deeply regretted that act of abandonment, that act of selfishness...She was older now, wiser and able to see where her immaturity had led her..._how foolish could she have been...?_

Her husband had promised to let her search; had promised that he would not prevent her from performing that which meant so much to her. _He_ had been understanding, so very understanding about it all. What more could she have asked for? How many people would have understood her? She had been blessed to even find someone like him, so very blessed...

_Byakuya..._

Kuchiki Byakuya was not at home; as a matter of fact he had not been home for the past two weeks, his absence owing to an important matter within the Gotei thirteen, the military arm of Soul Society.

_But she missed him so much…_

She had initially wondered if she had done the right thing, if she had made the right decision. She had pondered about whether or not she had acted selfishly again, putting _her_ wants first. Marrying him had been an act of pure self-indulgence because with him..._oh dear_...with him everything, all the pain, all the hurt; it all just seemed to disappear, dissolve into nothingness. He had been like a drug for her cancer, the cure for the guilt that was tearing her up internally...

And she loved him; regardless of what the world had to say, she loved him.

She loved him for what he had done and she loved him for recognising her as an individual. Not because of her status, but because of who she was.

He was ultimately her light in the darkest moments of despair.

She loved him so much, but she was so afraid...so afraid that she would not be able to show him how much he meant to her...It had been a challenge for him to marry her, and it would obviously be a challenge for her to live with him but despite it all she wanted to make it all through the way. It was all like another chance being offered to her, another beginning...Maybe the Gods had heard her humble plea for forgiveness, maybe they were listening…

She looked back up at the plum blossoms and lugubriously smiled. There was some hope; there was a small ray of sunshine that was trying to illuminate her dark world.

_Thank you..._

_**xxxxx**_

There was a sudden buzz of activity at the Kuchiki Manor. The servants were pattering lightly but quickly on the wooden floors, scurrying from room to room. They were lighting the lanterns that had been neglected, the candle brackets that had been forgotten...The heir to the Kuchiki clan had just arrived and they needed to ensure that everything was in due order.

A small old man his shoulders hunched with age and his hair white with time scuttled ever so dutifully towards his master. He humbly bowed as the tall figure approached him through the long corridor.

"Kuchiki-sama" he subserviently murmured. "Have you been successful in your endeavours?"

Byakuya momentarily closed his eyes.

"Yes"

"That is wonderful news, your grandfather will be pleased my Lord..."

Byakuya let this thought play over in his mind. Would his grandfather really be proud of him? He had only done this out of duty, after all wasn't his accomplishment supposed to be another step to attaining the status of head of the Kuchiki Clan? He wearily brushed the thought aside for now. He was tired and such exertions of the mind were unwelcome at this point. He desired to see only one person...

He waited for the old man to remove his katana, sheathe and all from within the confines of his hakama-himo.

"Where is my wife?"

The old man's eyes nervously shot up, "She was in her room the last time the handmaiden checked my Lord."

Byakuya walked pass the old man in silence, his black kosode sleeves and windflower scarf fluttering behind him in the darkened corridor.

The old man, Yoji Satsuma turned and watched as his young master disappeared behind a shoji door.

_Love? _That controversial word ran through his mind.

The old man thoughtfully averted his eyes then. Was his master really in love with that plebeian excuse of a girl? How had she bewitched Byakuya into marrying her? Not that Satsuma had any complaints about her. He sighed. No. He had no complaints about her, but the only small problem that lingered was that she was not of noble lineage; an affront as far as he was concerned to the noble Kuchiki Clan. The old man sighed...

Strange indeed were the twists and turns of the road of life, both in the real world and in Soul Society. Funny how the simplest flower could produce the sweetest nectar and trap the most unsuspecting of suitors...

Kuchiki Hisana had done no less…

**xxxx**

Byakuya slid shoji door after shoji door aside searching for his wife and after three minutes of this constant activity he finally found himself outside her private room. He stared absently at the decorated paper screens before softly tapping. She was but a hairsbreadth away and this notion alone was more than enough to comfort him…

He waited for a few seconds but as there was no response he gently slid her door open. He stepped over the threshold and was immediately greeted with the fragrance of plum blossoms, Hisana's favourite scent. He closed his eyes and unconsciously allowed the fragrance to wash over him. It was good to be home again, good to be greeted and reacquainted with the familiar...

He opened his eyes and scanned the room, now well aware that his wife was not there. The room was empty, but an adjoining shoji door that led out into the garden was open. Byakuya slowly approached the door and pressed his hand against the frame. Hisana was in the garden, he could feel the soft, pleasurable pulsing of her riatsu flowing from within its confines.

He stepped out into the open air and felt the warm wash of the spring's evening breeze as it playfully hit against his skin. Even the plum trees were gently dancing in the late evening wind, drawing shadows over the green lawns.

Byakuya walked a few paces ahead before spying his wife gently bent at the waist observing a flower. An almost imperceptible smile played on his lips as he noted her. She was like a garden fairy...delicate, soft, beautiful and fragile. He silently approached her from behind.

She was just about to raise herself, when she lightly stumbled on the hem of her kimono. She felt herself fall back into a solid frame and gasped when she realised who it was. She swiftly whirled around, felt her cheeks begin to flame and bowed before her lord. His eyes softened at her curtsey of respect.

"Byakuya-sama" she meekly whispered in her lucid, song like voice. Byakuya felt a strange emotion flowing through his body at the sound. He had not realised he had missed her so much...

"Hisana."

She raised herself and kept her eyes respectfully lowered, a soft smile tugging at her lips. She had not seen him in almost two weeks and this was the second time she was meeting him as her husband since their wedding night.

Her cheeks flushed a bright red at the thought.

Much to her surprise however, Byakuya raised his index finger beneath her chin and tilted her face closer up to his own. Her heart instantly began to pound at his touch, her cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of crimson. She shyly met his gaze then and felt herself drowning in his smoky depths, her lips quivering at the forced action.

"So much respect..." he softly murmured.

Hisana blinked in surprise before bashfully averting her gaze.

"Y-you are my husband and soon you will be head of your clan... " She humbly whispered.

Byakuya expressionlessly observed her upon hearing that reply and subsequently removed his finger.

"Come." He softly commanded.

They walked on in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Hisana's eyes hungrily digesting the vistas painted before her and revelling in the swirl of emotions that danced in her heart. Everything seemed ten times more colourful presently and she had a nasty little feeling that her husband's presence had almost everything to do with it. She let her gaze slide discreetly to his side and felt her heart jolt when she saw him intently observing her. She quickly looked away.

"What have you been doing while I was absent?" he softly queried as he focused his attention forward once more. He felt a surge of happiness rise within at her tender blush...

Hisana smiled and stole a small glance at him.

"I-I happened to overhear from one of the servants that my Lord greatly enjoys calligraphy…" her small smile lengthened. "I thought then…well-I thought that it would have been a good opportunity for me to learn this delicate art…"

"Oh?"

She covered her mouth with her fingers as she softly chuckled, "I wished to improve my previous hopeless attempts."

"And have you…?"

Hisana paused for a moment and tilted her head in thought. "I-I suppose that would be for you to judge..."

"I see..."

"I was told that you were quite adept at this art, so then you will know where I have fallen short and where I have made great strides..."

"Indeed…" Byakuya closed his eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips. "I doubt you can fall any shorter however…that would be quite troublesome…"

A small blush stained Hisana's cheeks and her head shot up to observe her husband. His face was deadpan except for a soft glow in his eyes.

"You are teasing me..." she softly accused. "You are teasing me about my height aren't you?"

"I am doing no such thing..." he replied in his serious way.

They both had unconsciously ceased their stroll then, their gazes warmly intertwined.

The sky had darkened considerably by now and its velvety blackness was shrouding them in a cloak of intimacy. The stars were radiating with a strange glow and the moon seemed brighter than usual. Even the fireflies that lingered seemed more numerous, their soft glow quite ethereal. They were both sheltered beneath the thick braches of the plum blossoms, the full moon's tears casting shadows upon their faces.

Before Hisana could stop herself she stepped forward and tightly linked her arms around her husband's waist. It had been such a long time...

She comfortably rested her cheek against his chest, revelling in the familiar feel of his body pressed against her own. Even his scent was slowly beginning to wrap itself around her and she was slowly drowning in pleasure at it all...

Byakuya returned her embrace and rested his chin gently on her head before burying his face deeper into her soft tresses. She smelt of fruits and wild flowers...

"I missed you while you were away..." she dreamily murmured, the magic of the moment spinning its web around her, its silken threads drawing her deeper in...

The day after their wedding there had been a message for Byakuya. He had been ordered to return to duty promptly after his leave of absence to continue training for his captain qualifications exam. He had been recommended for the post by his grandfather and Ukitake, his former senpai. And even though Byakuya had been pleased that he had received the message, he had been quite reluctant to leave his new bride alone. She would have been unaccompanied in a world that was entirely alien to her and he was sure she would have been uncomfortable in such a strange environment. She had however given him assurances that she would be well. Byakuya had unwillingly put his faith in her words and left her early the next morning. What else could he have done?

He closed his eyes then and drew her in tighter."We're in the same boat…" he murmured against her hair. He then pressed his lips against her forehead before brushing away the errant strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes. He really had missed her...

After a while, Byakuya withdrew from the embrace and linked his fingers with her own. His eyes searched out hers and he held her gaze for a moment before gently beginning to lead her towards the manor. Hisana did not object, she would have blindly followed him anywhere.

Before he could slide open the door to their chamber however, he felt Hisana's hand stay him. He turned around in surprise.

"Are-are you not weary Byakuya-sama? You have had a difficult two weeks I am sure..." she shyly muttered, her cheeks flaming as she said so.

"Are _you_ feeling unwell?" he huskily asked.

"No!-no I am well, but I am worried about you..."

Byakuya tenderly cupped her cheek before gently stroking it with his thumb. After a moment he lowered his face before hers and softly whispered some hushed words into her ear.

Hisana felt a blush stain her cheeks a violent red and she lowered her gaze, her heart pounding at his words...

"You are...you are a quite an interesting man." She breathlessly whispered...

Byakuya smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face before pulling her deeper into the chamber.

She of course did not protest for all the blushes she had blushed. They were after all man and wife.


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations

**Our World**

**Chapter 2- Conversations**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sat in perfect seiza, eyes closed, mouth firmly set and hands tightly folded a top his lap. The typhoon of emotions whirling within however, was carefully concealed beneath a well fortified mask of coldness; an almost impenetrable barrier that had been erected ever since he had been aware that duty would always be his most intimate occupation. Emotions and feelings were fickle things that belonged to the weak and faint hearted. No heir to any noble family should have his deepest and innermost beliefs and opinions aired before the world; absolutely not, unthinkable. It was the first rule in the book, mask it all and never let personal obligations and emotions cloud your judgement...so they had said, so they had preached, but what of it now, where had it gone?

Byakuya opened his eyes and observed the shadowy figure of a person seated a few feet before him. There was a lone cup rested upon a lacquered desk before the figure and open book that had been long forgotten.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he observed.

After a considerable moment of silence, the figure slowly stood, his silver shoulder length hair rustling with the slight movement. He carefully turned around and blew out the dancing orange flame of a lone candle before observing Byakuya.

He then closed his eyes, walked a few paces behind the young noble and stood still, his hands pressed against the wooden frame of the shoji door that led to the garden.

"So that is your final decision?" he queried in a low rumbling voice. He sounded almost regretful and Byakuya felt his heart fall at the tone.

But he would not retract. No, it was final. How many times had he already discussed this matter? This was the second time he was speaking to his grandfather since his marriage a month ago. The elders were too insistent. What did they want of him? He had already made a choice. He was perfectly aware that he was breaking the standard rule, going against the general current and flow of the stream. Why did they insist on pressuring him over and over again? He had already married Hisana and he would never dishonour her. How could he? She meant so much to him...He would do whatever it took to protect her, he would do whatever it took to make her content...that alone explained the depth of his emotions. Indeed, he had put his wants and desires first, forgone duty and obligation and taken the hand of a common girl, but alas, these things were unexplainable... He could not fathom why he had even taken such an interest in Hisana, he could not conceive how he could be so moved by her...it was all an enigma. How could he explain it? How could he describe it? Matters such as those were best left as mysteries...The elders would never understand. They would never comprehend the profundity of his actions, the extent of his behaviour...

Byakuya continued to stare ahead, looking forward without really observing any of what lay before him...

"Yes" he finally replied in a clipped tone.

Kuchiki Ginrei heaved an audible sigh and looked up at the melting of the clouds in the evening sky. This grandson of his...He had let him do whatever he had wanted and he had turned out to be a hard headed idiot. What could he do with the boy again? A small smile lengthened his lips at the thought...but Byakuya was his grandson...he was blood...wasn't blood thicker than water...?

"You have my blessings Byakuya…" he tiredly began then. "You have had my blessings since your marriage a month ago..." The admittance finally came and with it the realisation of how feeble, how worn his grandfather sounded.

Byakuya's eyes widened in astonishment at those words and his hands slackened their grip against his lap...the sudden silence was deafening, almost awkward...

"I am an old man Byakuya, a very old man and I am weary..."

Byakuya's eyes softened at his grandfather's words, the tenseness in his shoulders slowly dissipating. He waited in silence for the man to continue.

"I believe Hisana will do you well, despite what the other elders may say." His voice was soft, almost gruff. "You have chosen; you have already decided and I will not contradict your decision, quite the contrary. I respect it. You _have _however broken the rules but that cannot be changed, she is already your wife."

"You…truly do honour my decision then?" Byakuya calmly enquired.

"Yes."

Silence

As Genrei realised Byakuya had nothing more to say, he continued, "You have a wife and you have attained captainship of the sixth squad. All prerequisites for head of the clan have already been achieved." Genrei paused and tiredly sighed, "Byakuya I have nothing left to teach you. I am an old man and everything that I have belongs to you. I desire, not as your elder, not as your superior, but as your grandfather to see you content." He turned his head to the side and gave Byakuya a cursory glance. The boy's back was still towards him. "I do however believe that you are happy and as such I leave you that final position; Head of the Kuchiki Clan." With that Ginrei turned his attention forward once more.

"Your mother and your father desired only what was best for you and I attempted to fulfill their wishes to the best of my ability. _You _must now wear the kenseikan proudly and carry our name with as much pride as it deserves… I believe you are ready Byakuya."

Byakuya heard the shoji door slide shut and he remained still as his grandfather's words echoed in his head...

Everything he had spent his entire life preparing for had finally come, had finally offered itself to him, and what of his grandfather? What would happen to him? His grandfather would no longer be there to guide him and to counsel him. He was alone now and it had all happened so fast.

Byakuya raised himself from his sitting position and calmly turned towards the shoji door. He slid it open and raised his eyes towards the darkened sky.

Change had begun...

He watched as a lone sakura petal drifted through the air before settling on the serene surface of a koi pond. The cherry blossoms had finally fallen and a new beginning was fast approaching. If his grandfather had enough faith in him, then why should he doubt himself? Byakuya silently walked down the lantern lit hallway before making his way towards his chambers...

**xxxx**

(_Later that night)_

"Where do we go from here?"

Hisana paused and tilted her head in thought at the question. She was comfortably sitting on her futon, eyeing her husband as he lay against the white sheets next to her. His ebony black hair was stark against the fabric of the covers, and his countenance was unreadable as he stared up at the ceiling. She blew out the lone candle in the room, softly sighed and rested her head against his chest. She was quite aware of his dilemma for it was an unspoken shadow that lingered between them. She pulled one of his arms around her and snuggled fast against his frame before properly throwing the white snowy sheets to cover them both from the chilly coldness of the late spring night.

"Where do you wish us to go?" she quietly asked into his shoulder.

Byakuya turned his head to her side and thoughtfully observed for a moment. After a while he took a deep breath and heaved an almost inaudible sigh.

"Far away… away from them all...somewhere where they can't find us..."

Hisana raised her eyes up to his face and noticed the slight grimace that had lengthened his lips. She felt saddened as she looked at him; he carried too much weight on his shoulders...

"I wish it were so simple..." She gently murmured.

She began to absently play with the fabric of his robe as she listened to the strong and steady beat of his heart. She then smiled to herself as a small thought crossed her mind.

"But you are a strong man Byakuya-sama…" her voice gently parted the silence in the room.

"You will weather it through; such trivialities will be past you before you know it." She paused for a minute as she observed his countenance. He was intently eyeing her, waiting to hear what she would say again. She smiled at the expectation in his eyes. "Your elders are perhaps so persistent because they only want what they believe is best for you. Do not be angry with them Byakuya-sama. Your grandfather gave us his blessings…what more could we desire?"

"What is best for me?" he tiredly asked. He glanced at his wife. "I highly doubt those mercenary fools desire any such thing for their heir."

"Well…that may be as it is…but," She gave him a reassuring smile, "if it is as you say, then you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Your grandfather supported you…and he accepted me... Do they not say that an elder's blessing is the best way to start a marriage..." she trailed off in a small voice.

Byakuya looked at her, slightly taken aback by the words that she had uttered.

"A penny for your thoughts." She heartily whispered when she realised he was practically gaping at her. He swiftly rearranged his countenance when he realised what he had been doing before clearing his throat and thoughtfully closing his eyes.

"Hisana," he finally begun "A family means very much to you doesn't it?"

Hisana's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected question, "Well…isn't family the closest thing we'll all ever have...?" her voice had softened…considerably.

A serene silence began to flood over the couple, slowly covering them in a sheet of mutual understanding. Byakuya sighed and reassuringly cradled his wife against him as he began to stroke her hair.

"You will find her..."

Hisana lugubriously smiled against his shoulder, inhaling his scent all the while allowing it to calm her, to let her mind drift...His tone had been so convincing.

She remained silent for a moment, quietly listening to her husband's heartbeat.

"And you will find every bit of happiness in the world Byakuya-sama..."

A small smile tugged at his lips. Before long he gently wrestled his wife beneath him, her small chants of laughter spurring him on.

He lowered his face closer to her own then and quietly watched as she blushingly averted her gaze.

"I wish I were as strong as you sometimes Hisana..."

Hisana blinked at her husband's words before meeting his eyes. "What nonsense are you spouting?" she confusedly queried "That-that should have been my line..." He had begun to run his lips along her neck quite effectively distracting her.

"You never despair; you never give up. That takes strength."

"Liar..." she breathlessly whispered as he linked his fingers with her own.

"Such accusations…." He quietly whispered as he began to trace his lips along her collar bone. "I have never told a lie since the day I was born Hisana…"

"You-"

And he silenced her before she could protest, gently moulding her frame against his own.

The young woman had of course forgotten his silly bantering and before long the night was silent less the soft sighs of pleasure that breathlessly fell from their lips.

* * *

**\\^_^/ **


	3. Chapter 3 Delay

**Our World**

**Chapter Three-Delay**

* * *

"Hisana-san, please don't go yet!"

"Please stay with us..."

"Tell us another story..."

Kuchiki Hisana gave a small laugh as she heard the genuine pleadings of the children. She looked at each of them tucked comfortably together beneath a faded blanket and tenderly smiled. She then bent and kissed each of the three children on their foreheads before tucking the blanket more snugly around their tiny frames.

"You children will run my river of imagination dry." She laughingly said. "Now go to sleep, I really must prepare to leave soon..." her voice had softened as she kneeled down besides the futon that the children shared. "I can only promise that I will return and with more stories too."

"Are you being honest Hisana-san?" The eldest of the three asked her large chocolate brown eyes presently heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, are you being honest?" the smallest now hotly enquired. Hisana smiled at them and then placed her hand against her chest.

"Cross my heart and hope to die honest." she softly murmured. "Now, go to sleep. You all have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Hisana ensured that each of them had properly closed their eyes and had drifted off to the world of dreams before easing herself into a standing position. She allowed her gaze to hungrily linger over them one more time and then swiftly turned around. She tried to suppress the sudden up well of emotion that had gripped her but she could not fend off the heaviness that had overwhelmed her heart...If only...if only she could have whispered those words to her sister once more...

She suddenly heard a slight shuffling from the room outside and hastily brushed away the beads of tears that had adorned her lashes. Becoming emotional every time was an exercise in absolute self pity, she could not allow herself to wallow in it. She could only attempt to correct the action; that was her only option.

"Hisana, are you finished tucking those kittens away?" Korin had appeared at the entrance of the doorway, another child braced against her hip, its arms around her neck.

"Y-yes Korin-san..." she hastily muttered. Maybe she had answered a bit too abruptly? She tried to lighten her countenance with a smile. "Do you need help with anything else?" She brightly asked.

"No, this is the last of the lot love." Korin softly said. "C'mon in here and have some tea before you leave, it's the least I can do for all the help you gave."

Hisana obsequiously nodded and followed the older woman out into the room. She seated herself on the sitting mat and demurely poured a mug of green tea for herself and Korin. The latter had just gone to deposit the sleeping child in another room and presently reappeared, a toothless smile cast widely upon her aged and lined face.

"Thank you so much Hisana for helping with those kids." The woman wearily murmured before flopping down on the sitting mat. She raised the back of her hand against her forehead and exclaimed, "They can be such a handful at times!"

Hisana lowered her gaze at this and absently examined her hands that were pressed against her lap. She then gave the old woman a soft smile and nodded.

"They can be difficult to care for..." Oh how much it hurt to utter it, those words; they blatantly relayed the impracticality of her actions on that faithful night. Her immature thinking...

"Oh Hisana..." realisation dawned on Korin and she sadly looked over at the young woman. The words had unconsciously slipped from her lips.

Hisana had been thrown into an uncomfortable situation at a very early point in her life, but then anyone at that tender age would have been confused too. She knew Hisana had tried everything in her power to redress her transgression and she knew she carried it like a burden on her soul. It was evidently something she would never be able to forgive herself for. But even Hisana deserved something good in life. Everyone made mistakes right? Even if she had made that blunder that she had regretted ever since, she still deserved something to lighten up her world. What good was submerging oneself in a state of absolute glum for time and eternity? But alas, a contravention of that magnitude would root and blossom in any ordinary person's conscience...

Hisana however had been very fortunate to find comfort in the arms of her husband. He was probably the only thing that had made her guilt ridden life seem meaningful.

Korin looked up through the open window and observed the white sheet of drizzle that still painted the skyline. The rains had still not yet ceased. Hisana had already been here a while today. She had come in search of her sister; her official routine of course, but the sudden rendering asunder of the heavens had inhibited any form of searching to be conducted. So in order to avoid the downpour she had sought shelter at the orphanage and had occupied her time aiding Korin in putting the little ones to sleep.

Korin glanced back at her young friend and noticed the far away expression painted on her face.

A sudden thought came to the old woman.

"Hisana, why don't you try for a child?"

Hisana's head shot up and she incredulously goggled at the woman.

"Korin-san..."

The old woman laughed at the slight blush that had stained the girl's cheeks. How beautiful to be young and in love...

"It would bring some laughter in your home and you love them don't you? I see how much you enjoy talking and laughing with those little kittens." Korin then focused her attention to the mug she held in her palms, her voice softening as she continued, "They say children have the ability to draw a husband and wife even closer together..." She gave the girl a cursory glance, "Not that you and your husband aren't close love." She paused as she studied Hisana's expression, "but it creates a special bond between the both of you, you know." Korin would know, she had experienced that feeling oh so many years ago... "It's something that's hard to describe, but it's there and you can feel it and you might even be able to share all of this with your sister when you find her. I'm sure she would be proud to be an aunt..."

Hisana's vision was by now shattered into a thousand fragments; the steady deluge a silent rage streaming from her eyes. She hastily wiped the beads of tears from her cheeks and hiccupped slightly as she tried to suppress her sobs. She had covered her mouth with her fingers.

"Korin-san..." Hisana trailed off, still wiping the silent tears that flowed from her eyes. She was unsure of how to respond.

Korin looked at the girl and gave a small laugh. "What? Are you worried about that stiff husband of yours?" she laughed again. "I'm sure he would want kids. Why wouldn't he? He married_ you_; wouldn't he want you to be the mother of his children?"

Hisana blushed, hiccupped and laughed all at the same time, all the while raising her sleeved hands to conceal her emotions.

_Byakuya..._

"I-I don't know Korin-san…"

"Well of course he'd want children you dim wit! Stupid and hard headed he may be but I think he loves you very much…it's probably the only good thing he's ever done…that prideful bag of beans…"

Hisana couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips or the tears that continued to line her cheeks….

_Oh really…_

She would have loved to have children; she would have loved to be the mother of Byakuya's children, to bring every possible form of happiness to their marriage. And she would have loved to share it all with her sister, to make her part of the family. It was only a natural thing, wasn't it? She was, after all expected to produce the next heir to the Kuchiki clan…

Presently however she didn't think she was ready to confront Byakuya about it. There was still time, there was still lots of time! He had just been promoted and his days were very compact. She would carefully cross one bridge at a time…

"Please forgive me Korin-san...I-I'm so sorry for being an emotional wreck this evening..." Hisana tried once more to gain control of her emotions and she laughed between sobs at her futile attempt.

"I don't know what's gotten into me."

The old woman smiled. Hisana had been scouring Inuzuri for her sister since even before Korin had met her a few months ago. She deserved to cry a little about it. Tears were good for the heart sometimes.

"Hisana, please, it's quite alright. I understand the position you're in. I was once a wife and a sister. I think I can relate-"

Suddenly a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hisana-sama, the rains have ceased and night is beginning to approach."

Both heads simultaneously turned their attention to the footman at the door. Hisana swiftly dried her face once more and nodded in his direction.

"Y-yes Nakamura-san, I'm coming." she managed to choke out.

She looked at Korin before standing and politely lowered her head. "Thank you for allowing me to shelter here during the downpour." She humbly muttered her voice still ripe with emotion.

"Any time Hisana, now go, your husband awaits your return."

Hisana waved at the woman one last time before exiting, a small smile pressed against her lips. Some other day she would try again. It really was getting late and she wanted to return before Byakuya arrived home.

She then swiftly wiped her face with the sleeves of her kimono and tried to appear as relaxed as possible. She did not wish to awaken anyone's curiosity.

As she stepped out into the damp road she unconsciously shivered and gave a small cough. It was so cold already.

"Hisana-sama are you-?"

"Yes, yes Nakamura-san. Please I am well, let's-let's just go home..." She hastily brushed aside his concern. It was just a small cough after all...

The young footman bowed before his mistress and helped her into the carriage. It was not his position to question her. They had a long journey to make before they reached the gates of the Kuchiki Manor and his only desire was to return his master's wife safely.

**xxxx**

"You're late."

Hisana was sitting with her head respectfully lowered before her husband. His back was to her and she could hear the slight strokes of his brush against his papers.

"Forgive me my Lord, the rains prevented an earlier return and it was only a while ago we were finally allowed the opportunity to hasten our departure."

Byakuya remained silent. He flicked over a paper or two and then restlessly lowered his brush. He heaved an almost inaudible sigh.

He was tired; God knew how tired he was. He had been expecting Hisana to be home already, he had been worried that something had happened to delay her return...what would he have done if something had happened to her? But he shouldn't be...no he trusted Hisana, he believed in her. The situation didn't merit such a response, did it? He understood perfectly well the reasons for her delay, bit his day had been so rushed, so horribly busy and overwhelming and he was somewhat agitated because of it all.

He had only been looking forward to a quiet evening…that was all…

"Is-is my Lord angry?" she uncertainly enquired.

Byakuya still did not respond and Hisana was beginning to become slightly concerned. She softly sighed and closed her eyes.

This was Byakuya. This was just his way...Even from the first time she had met him she had been aware of his inbred aloofness, that deep-seated pride.

Much to her own surprise she found herself rising to her feet, walking towards him and then kneeling just behind him. Her knees were rested just against his back and she could see his shoulders tense at her closeness. She smiled.

He was so stubborn...

She then began to softly massage his shoulders, slowly letting her fingers work their way through the fabric of his haori, slowly sliding her small digits up into his hair, running his thick tresses through her fingers...

Slowly but surely she felt him beginning to yield to her touch, slowly relaxing and letting himself be carried away by the magic her nimble fingers could work. He had been angry, that much was evident…

"Why are you in such a foul mood?" she quietly asked.

Byakuya stiffened once more and Hisana gave a small chuckle. He always thought he was so unreadable. Living with him for as long as she had, had already revealed some of his tell tale signs.

"You had a busy day?" she softly asked.

No response.

Hisana continued to gently massage his scalp and his shoulders... _really…so stubborn._

"I wanted to come home earlier you know…." He stilled at her words. "What kind of wife do you think I am?"

He still refused to answer.

Hisana shook her head, her soft tresses kissing her shoulders as she did. This husband of hers could be quite immature.

She heaved a sigh.

She removed her hands from his hair and thoughtfully watched the back of his head, a slight grimace pressed against her lips. What else could she do to elicit a response from him? She could think of nothing more.

Without another word, she softly sighed once more and quietly turned her back as she began to leave the room.

_Really…that man…_

"Wait" he softly commanded. As soon as Hisana had been about to move, she felt his fingers tightly grasp onto her wrist. She gasped at the force of his grip, her eyes widening in astonishment as she looked down at him.

"Byakuya-sama..."

"I'm sorry" Hisana continued to gape at him a well of confusion swiftly rising within.

His eyes were intensely focused on her through the darkness that lingered in the room and she could see a strange glow dancing in their depths even though his mouth was firmly set. She knew that look...she knew that look well.

A final smile parted her lips.

She allowed him to gently guide her back down beside him then and as she took to his side, she covered his large hands with her own.

"It…it has been a long day." His admittance was still a bit stiff, but that was expected. Hisana glanced up at his countenance and noticed his impassivity.

"I know it has. It always is" She then tenderly cupped his cheek and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. They instantly softened at her touch. She could see the lines of weariness beneath them and she felt her heart go out to him. He did have so much to take care of...

"Have you had anything to eat?"

He gave her a cursory glance. "No." He was rather surprised that she would ask such a question.

"Well please permit me the honour of preparing something for you." Byakuya cocked an eyebrow in mild surprise but did not object. It was not Hisana's place to do so but the stark determination in her eyes was hard not to miss.

She linked her fingers with his and slowly began to lead him out of the room. She slid the shoji door shut and made her way towards the vast kitchens, Byakuya following silently behind her.

The servants would have been asleep by now, so there was no need to awaken them. She could do this herself...

Hisana dutifully rustled a small meal while Byakuya silently watched on, enraptured by her graceful movements. She placed it before him, smiled at his expression and began the routine of serving him.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I was not hungry."

"Oh, and you're hungry now?" she softly questioned.

A stubborn grimace lengthened his lips and he left the question unanswered.

Hisana smiled at him.

"Tell me about your day..."

Byakuya sighed then and softly eyed her.

"It was-" _definitely hectic._ "-busy, what about yours?"

She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes in thought. "You know what, it was tiring too..." she confessed.

Byakuya looked up at her and closed his eyes in thought.

"Understandable…"

"Mmm…. Tea?" She softly asked.

Byakuya slowly nodded before quite unexpectedly cupping his wife's cheek.

"Thank you…"

They eyes met for a short moment and Byakuya revealed himself with a rare smile.

It was a peaceful night.

* * *

**this one was tough to end...hmmm. **


	4. Chapter 4 Koi

**Our World**

**Chapter Four-Koi**

* * *

Hisana listlessly picked at the rice in her bowl of Domburi, the grains carelessly filtering through her chopsticks as she attempted to appease a presently flat appetite. She was not a heavy eater, something that had arisen because she was so used to eating whatever minimal was presented to her. Food had always been a scarce commodity and sometimes even too much could make her feel uncomfortable; it was an unspoken luxury in Hisana's world. It was strange that she should think so since food was something that those with strength craved. But maybe that was just further proof of how weak she was...how fragile she was.

Hisana sighed and finally placed the chopsticks down beside her bowl. If one did not desire something then why waste time behind it? She was not hungry and compelling herself to ingest any more would have left her feeling thoroughly uncomfortable. This food could have been put to a much better use. It was only on Byakuya's insistence that Hisana partook in the evening dinner at all and it was out of her own desire to spend time with him that she had agreed to have the meals brought to her.

She presently raised her gaze to observe her husband and was quite taken aback to see that his own meal lay untouched with his chopsticks resting just as they had when the servant had brought the tray in. She curiously and discreetly tried to discern the expression pressed upon his countenance but her attempt was an act in futility. His eyes were closed and his lips were firmly set. If anything, it was apparent that a great weight was rested on his mind. Hisana tilted her head in thought and incredulously eyed him. What on earth had been such a bother to him that he had not even tasted his meal?

Hisana lingered on the thought of disturbing him but was unsure of what his reaction would be if she did. But he was beginning to worry her and it was not often that he left a meal as it was. She finally decided to try her luck...

"Byakuya-sama?" she tentatively asked, her voice maintaining its soft undertones.

He had not heard her.

She tried again.

"Byakuya-sama?" this time a little more forcefully.

Byakuya opened his eyes and stared absently at his wife. After a second or two, his gaze strayed down at his bowl of Domburi and he heaved a small sigh.

"Have I been unpleasant company tonight?" he apologetically enquired.

Hisana shook her head and looked up at his expressionless face.

She smiled.

"No my Lord, you have not." she softly reassured him.

Byakuya glanced up back at her noting the anxious expression painted in her violet gaze.

His eyes softened.

It was a pleasant thought indeed to think that she would be concerned about him...

"You haven't eaten anything..." she meekly continued. "If I may, is there something troubling you?"

Byakuya continued to silently observe her and noted as she respectfully lowered her eyes when their gazes met.

"No. It's nothing..."

Hisana felt her brows wrinkle in confusion. Why was he being so reclusive tonight? She was a bit troubled by the fact that he seemed unwilling to unburden his thoughts to her, but alas, there was nothing she could do if he desired to do otherwise; she could only respect his decision.

"Are you certain Byakuya-sama?" she quietly enquired.

"Yes...I'm sure…"

Later that night as they lay to sleep Hisana could sense that there was something on his mind. It was an odd sense of intuition really; probably because his riatsu seemed to linger within the room more forcefully than usual. He was definitely preoccupied.

He was not asleep either; she could tell. His breathing had not fallen into that peaceful regular rhythm.

Hisana turned towards him, and quite unexpectedly began to run her fingers through his hair. She could feel him relax beneath her touch and she sank into the feel of his arms securely circling her waist.

"You mind…is restless..." she breathed against his shoulder.

There was a momentary silence.

"Oh?"

"You don't need to hide…" she quietly chuckled. "I think I know you well enough by now."

He sighed and placed his other hand beneath his head.

The silence ran on for a few seconds and Hisana was beginning to think that he would not continue the conversation. She was just about to give up on the entire thing when alas he responded.

"If I told you, you would...laugh at me..." he stiffly admitted in the darkness.

Hisana momentarily knitted her eyebrows in confusion and then chuckled some more. She raised herself in order that she could better observe him.

"Now why would I laugh at you...?" she mischievously whispered in the darkness.

Byakuya stiffened at her tone, a sudden iciness slowly beginning to shroud his aura.

"You are already making use of that unnecessary giggle thereby revealing to me that you find humour where I fail to see it."

He had obviously taken umbrage at Hisana's words but she smiled and comfortably settled down against him once more. He could be so silly sometimes.

"Nonsense!" She softly declared. "I am merely worried about you."

Byakuya sighed before a contemplative moment passed in the room. After a while however he finally revealed himself in a rather tetchy manner.

"I think…. the number of koi in the pond has been declining recently…" his voice faded in the darkness.

Hisana's eyes immediately widened at his words and she raised herself on the futon to properly scrutinise him. Byakyua levelly returned her stare and watched on in curiosity as she bemusedly attempted to grasp for something to say. She was obviously speechless.

Byakuya's frown deepened.

The only amusing thing he could properly decipher presently was the plethora of reactions racing across her countenance…

…and troublingly, that was rather arousing…

He looked away.

"You're not responding Hisana." He quietly muttered.

The young woman blinked at his words before finally managing a small smile and half heartedly grinning to herself. "You're right…I'm s-sorry." she stifled a laugh and covered her mouth with the pretence of a coughing fit. When it subsided she cleared her throat once more.

"You were worried about the number of koi in the pond…?"

He nodded.

"Oh Byakuya-sama!" she openly laughed this time unable to repress it any more as she finally settled back down against him. She felt relief flooding her.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he stiffly asked. His pride had been a tiny bit pinched by the fact that she would think it amusing, but he was slightly relieved that she had not laughed her head off about it as he had imagined she would.

"You really do enjoy breeding kois, don't you?" she warmly asked when the giggles had died down.

Byakuya momentarily narrowed his eyebrows at her question but then realised that what she asked this time was not in jest but in earnest.

"Yes..."

"I never knew...I mean I knew the kois were in the pond, but I was unaware that you had a special hand in putting them there." She smiled. "I was unaware that they meant so much to you…"

Byakuya remained silent for a bit and then returned, "It is calming...watching them…I mean." his voice had lost its coldness and had softened considerably.

"Well, they are beautiful creatures..."

"You think so?"

"Mmm, I do..." she peacefully murmured against his shoulder.

"They are supposed to represent luck and good fortune...triumph against adversity..." Byakuya softly replied.

"Ohhh? But I also like the other meaning they have..." she quietly whispered.

A small smile tugged at Byakuya's lips.

"I like the fact that koi can also represent love for the opposite sex...a longing feeling for a specific person..."

Byakuya immediately raised himself off the futon before tangling his legs with Hisana's. He leaned down over her and swiftly placed both his hands and knees on either side of her, effectively pinning her down on the futon.

Hisana stared up at him momentarily confused. He had her securely in place beneath him and she had been slightly taken aback by the sudden action.

"Byakuya-sama what-"

"Kuchiki Hisana, you should be careful about how you interpret characters and words..."

She closed her eyes in pleasure when she felt the heat of his skin pressing against her own.

"Why...?" she softly queried.

Byakuya placidly eyed her beneath him, the faint shadow of a smile barely visible upon his lips. Her eyes were closed and her lips barely parted.

She looked provocative.

"It's dangerous..." he finally murmured.

Hisana opened her eyes then and tilted her head slightly to the left as she observed him.

"I thought you were worried about your kois..."

"I am worried about them..."

"So why does it seem like you're attempting to seduce me...?"

She gasped when she suddenly felt the weight of her yukata slipping from her shoulders.

"It helps me forget my dilemmas..." he softly responded.

Hisana smiled at his words before slowly beginning to undo his own robes.

"You had no right to make me worry so much my lord…"

"Forgive me…"

"I don't think you'll give me much of chance tonight though…"

The young Lord finally grinned.

"So it would seem…I'm sorry…"

"Not at all…you most certainly are not."

And the night was quiet less the soft music they made slowly drifting from their room.

_Byakuya and his koi worries..._


	5. Chapter 5 Confirmations

**Our World**

**Chapter 5-Confirmations**

* * *

"No, we haven't had any more orphans come in a while Hisana-san."

The old man sadly eyed the young woman before him and apologetically bowed his head. "I wish I could assist, but I'm not sure what else I can do..."

The transformation on Hisana's face was immediate. Her eyes had lost the sparkle of hope and the anticipation that had lighted them but a moment ago had all faded.

Her lips automatically became twisted into a melancholic frown.

She was, however unaware of the swift change in her expression as she bent her head in disappointment. It was all unconscious; the emotions, the feelings...she had experienced it so many times, she had faced the same emptiness every time, the same disillusionment...Would it ever be different? Would it all ever change? Would she be able to hear a different answer one day?

Hisana sighed. She had never given up before and she would not disengage herself from her exercises in persistence. The challenges that so many souls were confronted with were merely examinations of the strength of their characters and their patience; it was no different for her. She had failed the examination once before and chances for repetition in the test of life were null, so the only option afforded to her was to search and find what she had not been able to retain. That was the only plausible solution to her dilemma. She strengthened her heart and compelled herself to grasp the situation.

She raised her head, a grim determination painted deep within in her violet eyes.

"Thank you Tamaki-dono, I appreciate everything you've done already." The old man stared in wonder at the expression of resolve illuminating her countenance and lugubriously returned her soft smile.

Hisana exited the orphanage and stared up at the blue sky that covered Inuzuri today. They all shared the same sky, the same sun and the same ground and it eased her depression to think that where she presently stood had probably once been traversed by her younger sister, that even the same sun that shone down upon her, also shone upon her sister if she was here, still roaming the poverty stricken streets of Inuzuri...

Hisana pulled her light summer haori more tightly over her shoulders despite the heat of the day and glanced up and down at the street where she stood. It was already past noon and the sun was beginning to descend from the point of zenith in the sky. She still had some time to search before evening crept upon her. She still had some time to make headway.

She ran the length and breadth of the street, questioning, enquiring and listening. No one had answers and no one could help. They had been so many little girls who had been abandoned in Inuzuri either because they had somehow lost their families or had been born unwanted...

They all questioned Hisana for more specifics. A name, they had asked but she had been unable to present one; how could she know to which name her sister now answered. Hisana remembered calling her younger sister Rukia, but would she still respond to that?

Not knowing what to try again, or what direction to take, Hisana finally collapsed with exhaustion on a root beneath the huge sprawling branches of a fruit tree. She revelled in the cool of the evening and the shade that protected her from the intense evening sun. It had been a long day, so very long... She closed her eyes for a few seconds in an attempt to restore some of the expended energy. She wasn't sure, but she realised that the daily outings were somehow taking a toll on her strength. She no longer had the exuberance that she once possessed and trifling activities often worked to undermine her strength much faster. Today in particular she felt completely drained, but she brushed it all aside.

"One day" she softly muttered to herself, "one day I'll find you love..."

* * *

"Madam, your tea is ready."

The soft, pleasant voice of one of the hand maidens drifted across to Hisana as she sat at her desk. It was late evening and she had just recently returned from her expedition in Rukongai. On arriving, she had immersed herself in the pleasant, therapeutic waters of a steam bath and had unconsciously drifted off to a sleep which had lasted for about half an hour. It had not been enough however to ease the weariness that had settled over her; she needed a longer rest...

She had then slowly changed into a simple silk kimono in order that she would present a descent picture for her husband when they shared dinner later that night.

She wanted to at least please him.

Was it not a wife's duty to do so?

Hisana turned a smiling face at the young girl and nodded.

"Thank you, I will be there shortly."

"Yes ma'am" the young girl humbly bowed from beyond the threshold of the shoji screens before retreating and sliding the door shut.

Hisana then focused her attention on the little book that lay before her. She finished the last sentence and then gently closed the diary she had been writing in before laying the brush to rest. She placed the diary in one of the top drawers of her vanity and then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, airily smiled at the image and then turned to blow out the flickering candle in the room.

A sudden faintness washed over her at the effort however and she uncertainly stilled.

Was it usually strange to feel so airy...?

The sensation was tugging at her strings of awareness but she presently ignored it. She wobbled to her feet and placed a hand against her forehead.

'What is wrong with you Hisana...?" she softly muttered to herself.

Why did the world feel so weightless all of a sudden?

As she unhurriedly made her way down the corridors, she felt an unexpected lightness beginning to creep into her veins. She brushed aside the sensation yet again assuming it was only because of the unnatural heat of the day. It had been rather warm earlier.

Before she could slide open the shoji door to the tea room however, she felt a sudden dizziness grip her. Her mind began to reel in panic as she lunged for anything that would aid her in sustaining her equilibrium. The room began to spin out of control and the strange sound of hurried footsteps and incoherent shouting only proved to add to her confusion. Before she could grasp at the closest thing at hand though, she began to sway and found herself falling _and falling_ until she was immersed in a world of complete blackness.

She had fainted.

There was an eerie silence hanging over the Kuchiki Manor, wrapping its inhabitants into an unnatural lull of inactivity. The unanticipated occurrence that had sent all the servants pummelling into a vortex of fear had proved to unsettle their Lord even more.

Even though his mask of impassivity indicated otherwise, it was quite evident that he was thoroughly bothered about the situation at hand. But if he had not shown some semblance of control, then he was quite unsure as to how the rest of the household would have reacted. Was it not his duty as head of the Kuchiki Family to act as such?

Kuchiki Byakuya was presently sitting with his shoulders hunched, his face in his hands and his hair untidily shrouding his frame. He was confused and the white sterile room that surrounded him did absolutely nothing to improve his condition.

He restlessly raised his head and wearily peered down at the figure that lay before him.

He should have been relieved; his wife was out of immediate danger. However, if this had happened today, then the chances of it happening again were very high. Hisana was not a physically strong person, quite the contrary; she was a soft and almost fragile creature that needed all the protection that could have been afforded to her. Of course, if Byakuya had ever mentioned this to her she might have meekly told him he was wrong and that she was a perfectly capable individual. A weary smile lighted his lips at the thought.

But he was worried, very worried...

He remembered the look of fragility that she had worn when he had first met her and he remembered thinking her almost breakable. That thought had often crossed his mind during the numerous times he had held her in his arms…

He had even mentioned it to her once.

She had merely waved away his thought.

"That's silly…" she had cheerily bantered. "How can one feel like that?"

He had left it at that.

Byakuya glanced at her sleeping façade then and watched the soft rising of her chest beneath the sheets. He heaved a weary sigh and momentarily linked his fingers with her limp ones. He gently squeezed them as though willing consciousness into her presently lifeless body and glanced up back to gauge her expression; she remained as still as ever.

"Kuchiki-taicho..."

Byakuya raised his head and tiredly glanced back at the owner of the voice who had suddenly addressed him. It was the captain of the fourth squad, Unohana Retsu.

"You are still bothered."

Byakuya did not respond immediately, but only focused his attention on his wife once more. What could one say at times like this?

"Why...?" he softly questioned after a minute of silence.

The woman walked into the room and began her routine check of the patient's vitals. After concluding, she glanced up at the young captain as she peeled the rubber gloves from her hands.

She gave a small sigh.

"Her blood pressure had fallen significantly. It would have contributed to the dizziness she would have experienced thus causing her to faint so unexpectedly."

Unohana paused and observed the noble's features as they became even more unreadable.

"Hypotension is usually attributed to a lack of proper nutrients, sudden exertions or even changes in position." She calmly looked on as the noble's features darkened at her words. "Please, I am not suggesting that you do not take care of your wife, I know you do Captain Kuchiki. However, I have been informed that Hisana usually refuses to eat a full and proper meal of her own free will."

Unohana glanced down at the young woman and serenely murmured. "She will be better nonetheless. We have already provided her with the appropriate treatment and her blood pressure has already begun to regulate. All she needs now is a sound rest..." She had reached just before the shoji doors and she turned around with a parting word. She gently smiled at Byakuya. "I have done all I can..."

Byakuya watched as the good captain exited the room before glancing back at Hisana.

Left alone with his wife, he began to unconsciously stroke her hand. He was aware of Hisana's refusal to often eat and even if she did indulge in regular meals they consisted of very small portions. She had once explained to him her reasons for such action and he did not doubt for a moment that she would have intentionally declined to eat something before going out into Rukongai...

He worriedly stared down at her. Why did she do these things to herself? Why did she push herself so hard...? He understood her purpose, but what did she gain from punishing herself? He knew Hisana's burning desire to find her sister and he respected it. He would never purposefully thwart her efforts, never hold her back, but she was still deeply hurting herself along the way and didn't she understand that she was also hurting him in the process; that her pain was his pain too...?

Suddenly, he felt her hand begin to softly return the pressure of his grasp and he watched in baited anticipation as her eye lids slowly fluttered open. She blinked for a few seconds and then slowly glanced up at him as he whispered her name.

"Hisana..."

She contentedly smiled at him and closed her eyes once more. It was nice to see him again, nice to be shrouded in the warm, pulsing comfort of his riatsu...

"Hello..." she softly whispered.

He gently tightened his hold on her fingers.

"I'm so sorry. Did I frighten you?" she uncertainly asked after a while. Her voice was a bit groggy with sleep, but her gaze was apologetic...

"Yes..." he muttered as his other hand cupped her cheek.

She turned her face towards him and dazedly grinned.

"Forgive me my Lord, I promise I'll try not to-to do that anymore..." she sleepily murmured before drifting away once more.

He watched as she comfortably fell into another deep slumber before finally breathing a soft sigh of muted relief. This was the second time he was seeing her like this and the sight pained him to no end. He had no desire to see the thing replay a third time...

All in all however the escapade had only worked to confirm his worst fears, fears that he had harboured since the first time they had met; Hisana was indeed a fragile thing of beauty and the gruelling years she had spent in Inuzuri were slowly but finally beginning to take a toll on her delicate body...


	6. Chapter 6 Bellflowers

**Our World**

**Chapter Six-Bellflowers**

* * *

The days had worn by and Hisana had found her strength gradually returning. She wasn't quite sure how long it would hold out this time but she took advantage of the opportunity granted to her and continued her searches in Rukongai. She had made a solemn vow to herself to find that which she had given up and as such every opportunity was a gift from the fates, each moment too precious to be wasted.

Time was of the essence…

She was also aware of her husband's trepid apprehension towards her condition despite the fact he often tried to conceal it from her.

Byakuya was worried and he simply cared too much for his wife to attempt any means of hiding his emotions. She would often catch him gazing at her with that far away look in his smoky eyes and she would immediately light a smile upon her lips and sweetly reassure him in as gentle a manner as possible. But as worried as he was and as much as she wanted to erase the anxiety that resided in him, this was something that she just had to do; how could she relinquish the thought and effort from her conscience? Her actions had been something that any ordinary soul would not have been able to erase from their hearts...

She was not that unfeeling however. In order that she might ease his trepidation about her situation and take his mind off whatever troubles he was harbouring she decided that she would surprise him.

She had been able to uncover that her husband was a great admirer of the Chinese Bellflower and as such she had opted to secretly purchase him a bouquet of the charming flora. It was quite a simple gesture on her part, so very simple compared to all that he had done for her already. Really, what was a bouquet of flowers compared to all of that...?

Nonetheless she hoped he would have appreciated the thought for it came from deepest depths of her heart...

* * *

"An interesting selection ma'am..."

The young shop attendant looked up at his customer and gave a small smile. "These flowers are well known for their use in the treatment of coughs and colds. It is rare indeed that persons would usually purchase them as gifts."

Hisana glanced up at the young man in mild surprise, "But are they not popular garden ornamentals?"

"Yes, I believe you're right, but like I said it's rare for people to purchase them as gifts."

Hisana gently fingered a rich lilac petal of one of the flowers as an unconscious smile began to play upon her lips. The flower was almost velvety to the touch, its radiant lilac quite a contrast against her pale skin. She bent in closer to observe the delicate blossom. It really was quite an interesting flower.

It was perhaps the simplest flower in the entire shop, but alas it was the only one that had captured her husband's attention. There was no intricate petal design nor was there anything that would deem in unforgettable. Of all the flowers that bloomed everywhere he had decided to call this one his favourite. What had drawn him to this simple beauty was a wonder in itself...

"Can I interest you in some of the more popular selections that we have?"

Hisana straightened up from her bent position and glanced at the young man. He had gestured with his hands to the other rows of flowers lined up along the garden. The burst of colour was spectacular against the greenery and the heady fragrance of blooms combined with earth almost had Hisana intoxicated. She softly sighed.

_So much to choose from, but yet only one had appealed._

She gently shook her head and politely smiled at the young man.

She then focused her attention back to the innocuous plant and plucked one of the unsuspecting blossoms from the brush before delicately holding it between her fingers. She stroked the petals, placed it just beneath her nose and inhaled the mild scent.

"No. This is perfect..." she quietly whispered.

After having the flowers put together in a pleasing arrangement, Hisana paid the attendant and made off with her purchase. She tenderly fingered the stalks and leaves of the bouquet all the while trying to keep a steady pace as she made her way along the busy streets.

She was quite aware however of the curious glances that were flashed her way. A smudge of pink lighted her cheeks at the realisation but the very thought stirring her embarrassment should have been irrelevant. No one knew that she was Kuchiki Byakuya's wife so really, there was no need for the light blush staining her cheeks. After all, no one would assume that she had purchased flowers specifically for him. Hisana attempted once more to brush their stares out of her mind and continued along the hectic shopping streets of Seireitei_. _

_Ignorance was surely bliss in cases like this._

On arriving at the manor she was aided by her handmaiden in setting the bouquet into a beautiful porcelain vase that she had once received as a wedding gift. After fixing and adjusting for a bit, they both stood back and proudly observed the final result.

"Well what do you think...?" Hisana uncertainly asked.

"I think my Lady made a wonderful choice. Kuchiki-sama will be pleased."

Hisana turned towards the girl, tilted her head in thought and smiled. "Well, let's hope so..." she grinned.

* * *

The wind eerily whistled against the leaves of the trees as they swayed and danced between gusts. The sky had darkened considerably and the full moon that had been forecasted for that night was presently nowhere to be seen. The ominous clouds that had rolled beyond the horizon were finally upon Soul Society and the onslaught of rain that was heavily scented in the air was imminent. The wind was high, the steady gusts whipping against the trees as the vibrations of thunder rattled the still foundations of Seireitei.

All the ingredients for a perfect storm were swirling in anticipation awaiting the final ignition from the heavens; it was not a night that anyone would want to be out.

Kuchiki Byakuya slid the shoji door to his home tightly shut just as the white sheet of rain had burst forth from its restrictive confines. The loud and steady pounding of the rain drops were almost like a lullaby against the tiled roofs of the Kuchiki Manor and the wind that whipped and tossed at the trees outside only added to the unlikely symphony.

It was good to have at least escaped the downpour. Byakuya had considered staying with his division at the sixth squad barracks but he wanted to be home when the rains were finally released from the heavens. It was a strange penchant of his; secretly taking pleasure in rainfalls and there was no better place to enjoy it than home.

He began to move down the darkened corridor, his sock clad feet making absolutely no sound against the wooden floor boards. It seemed odd to disturb the silence that rested within the house, not that it mattered though; the deluge that was raging outside compensated for any lack of noise within the manor.

After immersing himself in the steamed waters of a hot bath, Byakuya slipped into a navy blue yukata that he carelessly tied at his waist. He then wearily ran his hands through the moist strands of his hair before brushing away the errant strands that had managed to fall against his cheeks. He was exhausted and the only thing keeping him going was the thought of a comfortable rest where work and duty were thankfully nonexistent.

Byakuya finally slid the shoji door to his bedroom open and was immediately surprised to find the shattered remains of a porcelain vase strewn against the opposite end of the floor. He stood still for a moment, digesting the strange spectacle of stalks and flowers scattered around the broken shards with slightly widened eyes. His gaze then shifted to Hisana's sleeping frame on the futon and his eyebrows knitted in mild confusion. The sheets were pulled right over her head and her legs had been pulled tightly against her frame.

She was cold.

Byakuya quietly moved towards the shoji door that led to their private garden and slid the partially opened screen securely shut. The wailing of the rain was immediately reduced and the cold draughts that had previously chilled the room were now gone. He couldn't help but wonder what had possessed her to leave the screens open, especially on a night such as this.

It was at that moment however, as a streak of lightening momentarily illuminated the room that a small blossom lying carelessly on the floor caught Byakuya's attention. He slowly bent to retrieve the flower and unconsciously began to examine its tiny perfection between his fingers. A small smile began to play upon his lips as he realised what it was.

_Hisana..._

Byakuya glanced at the remainder of petals, flowers and stalks that littered the room in between broken bits of porcelain. The wind had apparently sent the vase crashing to the ground from the small lacquered table where it had sat. He would have to ask one of the servants to clean up the broken bits in the morning. Such a waste though that such a fine display should have been broken so quickly.

Byakuya then moved towards the futon, one of the bellflowers clasped gently between his fingers. It was a particularly charming blossom and he was not a man that enjoyed seeing beauty fade so tragically. He lightly fingered the stem of the flower before placing it beside his katana that was rested against the wall. Before throwing the sheets over himself however, he leaned over Hisana's sleeping frame and lightly brushed his fingers through her mop of hair that was exposed beneath her covers.

He smiled as she softly moaned at the contact.

"Thank you Hisana..." he quietly whispered before settling down and drawing her sleeping frame against him.

It was quite obvious where the vase and its flowers had come from and he knew none of the servants would make such a presentation in his room if not asked to. Only one person would have done such a thing and only one person would think of doing something as heart warming as that.

Hisana made a small unintelligible sound before pressing her face against Byakuya's chest and curling her legs up against him. The sudden warmth that coursed through his body was most welcoming.

How thoughtful of her to purchase bellflowers though; the gesture had filled him with immeasurable warmth and he revelled in the fact that his wife had chosen to do such a thing.

There was no doubt that her gestures were just as refreshing as her person.

Byakuya smiled.

After a while the young lord finally closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of raindrops and the wind hitting against the manor. It was fortunate that he had decided to come home, after all he had indulged his senses in two of his most favourite predilections that night; Hisana and the rain…what more could he have asked for?

_And the rains came down even harder than before._


	7. Chapter 7 Because the Night

**Our World**

**Chapter Seven-Because the Night...**

"Please ma'am, have a seat here, the Captain will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Hisana pleasantly replied. She gave a polite smile and meekly bowed before the vice captain of the sixth squad as he exited the room.

As soon as she was certain she was alone she let her gaze slowly travel around the vast room, a trail of awe already plastered onto her senses. She took in the neatly stacked shelves, the tidy desk and the unexpected but faint scent of sandalwood. There was no doubt that this place bore her husband's touch.

It was the first time she had actually been allowed within the room and she was revelling in the experience for all she was worth. Byakuya's work and private life seemed like two completely separate existences to her and seeing a glimpse of his life outside the manor was nothing short of extreme fascination.

She felt rather strange being in his private office though; this side of him was all too alien. It was really as though she was experiencing a piece of him that she had never been exposed to before; something that she considered to be both beautiful and novel.

She was aware of Byakuya's military role of course and she knew the importance of his occupation but still…being amidst it was all so…intriguing.

Hisana began to wander through the room thereafter gently running her fingers against the spines of the books that lined the shelves on the wall. Thick leather bound tomes and otherwise rather meagre collections, all of them a part of the literary world that her husband seemed to dearly treasure.

Her eyes scanned through the selections that he had chosen to keep with him and she found herself smiling at what she saw.

Byakuya was an avid reader and surprisingly enough seemed to cherish poetry a little more than fiction. So it was no surprise then when she found that the largest collection in the small library was poetry; poetry from every culture, country and language imaginable.

Poetry from so many different places…

Masters of the written word, wielders of human emotion…

What was it he had once whispered to her...?

Ah yes_, 'If poetry worked like sake Hisana, I think you would have had a duly intolerable drunk of a husband...'_

Hisana had unwittingly laughed at his sudden confession only to find that his deep seated pride had been somewhat deflated in the process. Not to be put out however _he_ (due to some strange influence) had sorely punished Hisana later that night…something that had led to a rather masochistic experience.

But we shall leave _that_ narration there.

Presently the young woman in question had taken one of the volumes from the shelf and had begun to listlessly thumb through its pages for sight of any interesting sonnets. She gave a small cough at the sudden dust that had risen from her action and slowly began to fan it away with her hand. After the dust had settled, she began to scan the pages and stopped at a particularly remorseful poem when she heard the sudden creak of the door.

Anticipation lit her eyes.

She immediately spun around, a beautiful smile painted against her rosy lips, her face alight with warm welcome.

But she had wasted the effort.

"H-hello..." her voice fell almost three octaves.

The individual standing before her was not Byakuya but a young girl whose brows were raised in surprise at Hisana's unexpected presence.

"Is Captain Kuchiki not here?" She queried rather bemusedly. She appeared to be confused as to why there was a casually dressed woman in Byakuya's office.

Hisana looked at the female shinigami, a small smile tugging at her lips as she politely shook her head. The shock had finally worn off. "No, not presently, but the vice captain informed me that he would be here momentarily."

"Oh..."

The girl's eyes subsequently began to scan Hisana's frame and without fail she vigilantly observed the richly decorated kimono and silken shawl that had been lazily draped around the young Lady Kuchiki's arms.

It was evident that she was trying to place Hisana's face within the sea of her memories.

"Forgive me… if I seem rude," she tentatively began "but I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before…"

Hisana politely smiled. "Well yes…I-I don't usually come this way…"

The girl seemed even more confused by this answer.

"Oh…I see…"

At that exact moment however, there was another creak as the door opened once again. Both pairs of eyes instantly swivelled towards the entrance.

"Hisana…" Byakuya had finally entered the room and his eyes had fallen directly onto his wife's small frame. He was stunned to see her.

She in turn politely bowed as she acknowledged him.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" the young girl suddenly exclaimed. She too dutifully bowed before Byakuya at that moment, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Byakuya's glance impassively shifted to her.

"I have a message from captain Ukitake."

Byakuya tacitly observed the girl's bent frame for a moment.

"Pray tell, what did he want?" He quietly asked.

"Captain Ukitake would like that you meet him this evening sir; there is an urgent matter that needs immediate attention." She fished into the folds of her sleeve thereafter and presented Byakuya with a rather official looking letter. "All additional information regarding the situation has been inscribed on this letter here."

Byakuya closed his eyes in comprehension and began to walk towards his desk.

It had been unspoken; the officer had been dismissed. She respectfully bowed at his retreating frame before flashing Hisana an amiable smile and departing from the room.

Left alone with her husband now, Hisana could only stare at the floor. There was an unnatural silence lingering between them and she could almost taste the muted tension.

Was he perhaps displeased…? She felt rather unsure in his presence.

She nervously eyed his back then before swiftly diverting her gaze.

"I-I hope I'm not disturbing you..." she mumbled as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Byakuya gave her a cursory glance before beginning to thumb through some papers that had been lying on his desk.

"Of course not."

He had now begun to place the contents of a folder into his drawer and Hisana watched in rapt fascination as he cleared out the top of his desk. It was at that point that their gazes met.

"You seem nervous…" he quietly commented after a while.

She softly gasped when she realised she had been caught before swiftly lowering her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…"

He raised an eyebrow, a wan smile lengthening his lips.

"It's quite alright."

He contemplatively observed as she fidgeted some more and before long he had rested himself against the frame of his desk, his hand folded neatly across his chest.

"So," he quietly began, "How may I be of help this morning?"

Hisana offered him a meek smile.

"I-I only came to return a report you had forgotten. The servants insisted that I remain at home but I...I…" her voice softly trailed away.

"Yes?" he prodded.

She raised her head to look at him then and apologetically whispered, "I wanted to come out a little…"

Indeed, she had been requested by the forth squad captain to remain rested for some time after her unfortunate accident. But Hisana had been somewhat reluctant to comply. She could not remain still; it was not in her person. No, she had been used to roaming the streets of Inuzuri and she had been used to scouring Rukongai for her sister. How could they ask her to rest then? It was not in her nature to remain inactive.

Byakuya's eyes softened. "But to make such a long journey…I could have simply sent one of my men."

"I know, but…" She fell into a low bow at this point, her charcoal hair elegantly dressing her shoulders in silken folds. "I thought the fresh air would do me some good. Forgive me my Lord…"

He silently continued to gaze at her, only then noticing the healthy flush of pink that had stained her cheeks and the warm glow that was presently alight within her eyes. To be sure, she certainly did look much better.

He unconsciously smiled.

Without warning then, the young lord quite suddenly left his position by the desk before quietly making his way directly before his wife. He smoothly cupped her chin next and forcefully tilted her head up as their eyes met.

Her cheeks flushed a little brighter at his gesture.

"There's really nothing to forgive you know…" he quietly stated then.

She blinked in surprise.

"So you-you aren't angry with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh…" she seemed confused at this point, her eyes uncertainly lowered to the floor. "But then why-why did you…?"

"I was worried..."

"So you're really not angry with me then?" she anxiously queried after a peaceful moment had passed by between them.

The young Lord looked down at her for a few seconds, his index and thumb still lightly holding her chin.

"I really don't see why I should be angry."

Hisana gave a small, almost childish chuckle before lowering her gaze to the floor. "I suppose it was all in my head then…"

Byakuya raised his eyebrows at her comment.

"I thought you'd have been displeased…" she continued, "That's all."

"Why?" he curiously murmured. "Why would I?"

His hands had now been placed within the sleeves of his haori, his bemused expression comically adding to the entire spectre.

She softly chuckled.

"Well for many things I suppose…" she raised her eyes to look at him. "An obedient wife, for one does not disobey the requests of her husband and his servants… and she certainly does not make him worry unnecessarily…"

"And have you been guilty of such?" he softly asked.

She thoughtfully eyed him before finally placing the sheets of paper that she had brought with her into Byakuya's arms.

"If I have, then it will not happen again..."

"I see…"

There was an awkward silence on Hisana's path now, she being a little embarrassed at all that she had just said.

Byakuya on the other hand was raptly observing the pleasant changes streaming across her visage. She was most certainly an interesting specimen to behold; no wonder she had appealed to him on so many levels.

He gave a small deliberate cough before closing his eyes.

"When I come home tonight then…" he quietly murmured, "We'll go for a walk... if you wish of course."

Hisana's eyes widened it surprise before a small smile split her lips.

"Byakuya…"

She felt the gentle upwelling of gratitude beginning to flow from within and she wondered for the millionth time if she would ever be able to repay him for his kindness.

She really was a hopelessly impoverished debtor...

"You won't mind?" she grinned. There was a bright red blush staining her cheeks, her fingers pressed against her lips in bashful anticipation.

Byakuya's own cheeks became slightly flushed at her appearance and he swiftly rearranged his expression into one of impassivity before looking away.

"Of course not."

Hisana blissfully smiled thereafter, a warm bubbling sensation gently gripping her heart as she began to chuckle before her husband.

"Thank you…" she softly whispered then. "Thank you very much."

Without much warning, the young Lady Kuchiki, swiftly tiptoed on her feet and tenderly placed a chaste kiss on her husband's cheek.

Byakuya blinked in surprise. "A kiss…?" he quietly murmured when she moved away.

She heartily laughed at his question. "Well of course…" she softly mumbled. There was a cheerful glow radiating from her eyes, her cheeks rosy with promise. "Would you have preferred something else?"

Byakuya's eyes softened at her response, a small smile snaking its way across his lips. He closed his eyes then and peacefully sighed. _She really was a sweet thing._

"No," he whispered after a short moment, "That was actually quite nice…"

And she meekly bowed before her lord. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

The remainder of the day had whizzed by with rather alarming speed. Not that Hisana had minded of course. She had returned to the manor after leaving her husband's office and had occupied herself with a novel she had been fortunate enough to find. Reading had always been something of pleasure to her and though she was unsure of certain written characters at times, she still allowed herself the opportunity to indulge in the simple act. When time allowed it, Byakuya was always perfectly willing to read to Hisana the stories she had found too complicated to decipher on her own. It was always quite a pleasurable and relaxing affair; something she enjoyed to no end.

It wasn't long before night finally fell upon the soul society, its thick tendrils of darkness shadily crawling along the slowly emptying streets. The bustle that was sometimes heard beyond the manor walls was almost nonexistent by now, something that was not lost on the young Lady of the Kuchiki manor as she quietly sat in her room, her eyes steadily taking in the splendour that was the darkened Kuchiki gardens.

"My Lady…?" there was an unexpected voice that came floating from beyond the threshold to Hisana's room and she quietly answered the call, the night too quiet to disturb what stillness had already settled.

"Lady Hisana," the servant softly spoke when the door was slid open. She was humbly curled in a low bow just beyond the threshold to the room, her forehead lightly touching the wooden floors. "Lord Kuchiki has requested your presence in the Weeping willow garden."

"Byakuya-sama has returned?" Hisana questioned in surprise.

"Yes and he asks that you wear something warm for it is rather cold to-night."

Hisana smiled at the words and kindly nodded towards the servant. "Thank you."

She had not expected Byakuya back so soon considering the fact that he had been asked to attend a meeting of some sort. She remembered the note the strange girl had presented to Byakuya in the office and thusly mindlessly immersed herself in the recollection.

But in any case Byakuya was home now, and that was all that really mattered.

Not long after she had draped a long, warm haori over her shoulders before finally making her way towards the garden her husband had named. There were so many gardens within the compound that it was almost inevitable that there would have been names to distinguish each. Hisana chuckled at the thought just as she reached her destination.

"You certainly are cheerful tonight…" a quiet voice greeted her.

She grinned at the man who had addressed her before falling into a low bow. "Byakuya-sama…"

He returned her gesture in like before offering her his hand. "Shall we?" he softly asked.

"Yes, please."

She gently took the hand that was offered, her own small ones fitting quite nicely into his larger ones.

"I hope your meeting was well." She quietly spoke through the thick darkness that was night.

"It was… better than expected..." he replied after some thought.

"Oh?"

"We resolved the matter much quicker than I had anticipated."

Hisana smiled. "One less thing to crowd your already stuffed head then." She playfully teased.

Byakuya frowned. "It really can't be helped I suppose..."

Hisana tilted her head to the side at his comment. "I agree, but you do know that there are times where you worry unnecessarily, don't you?"

"I do?"

Hisana nodded, a small smile lengthening her lips. "Why else would your head be stuffed all the time? That's the only thing that worrying does."

Byakuya chuckled. "You seem to be quite adept in this talk off stuffed heads."

"Well of course I am, I have my fair share of worrying too."

"I see…" he quietly surveyed his wife's countenance then and softly sighed as he raised his heads towards the sky. It was surprisingly clear.

"So, are you enjoying the stroll?" he softly asked after some time.

"Yes." She meekly replied.

Hisana pulled her haori closer around her shoulders and smilingly looked up at her husband. "You kept your promise, you really are too kind."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed upon her response, something altogether troubling about her answer. He turned to look at his wife, an uncertain frown upon his lips. "Am I really…?"

He could see the sudden confusion that had clouded her countenance at his words for she seemed unsure as to why he would suddenly ask such a thing.

"Well of course you are. Why would you ask that?" She let her eyes slowly search his own for a plausible explanation at his query a shadow of worry clearly colouring her visage.

Byakuya steadily examined her features for a while before sighing and drawing his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "Hisana," he quietly began then, "If I may…is it perhaps that you only interpret my actions towards you as that of mere kindness?"

Hisana's eyes widened at the question. "Byakuya-sama…?"

The young lord ceased his movements then, his eyes fixed upon his wife's as he surveyed her from beneath his lashes.

"It's just a question." He quietly murmured.

Hisana frowned.

"But I don't understand…" she confusedly mumbled.

"You have a little knack for uttering those words…that's all."

"But you _are_ kind; you have been very kind to me."

"Love…" the young lord quite suddenly murmured.

Hisana's eyebrows rose at his words.

He gave a small awkward cough thereafter as he covered his lips. "I…just wanted you to remember…that…"

"Ah, I see..."

Byakuya slowly led his gaze to her own. There was a smile on her lips, much to his embarrassment and he wondered if he'd done the thing wrong. "I…I'm not perfectly skilled in these things called confessions…" he hesitantly muttered.

Hisana chuckled then before closing the distance him and unexpectedly pressing her index against his lips.

There was a light of comprehension flaming within her eyes, a small smile of understanding lengthening her lips.

"This was all rather sudden…" she quietly whispered as she looked into his eyes.

He impassively returned her gaze.

"But you know…if it's something that's been bothering you, then please don't let it…" there was a touch of sadness present in her tenor and Byakuya's eyes narrowed in uncertainty.

"I know you love me…" she softly mumbled then. Her cheeks had turned a soft shade of pink at the words, her eyes a warm glow of violet. "I've always felt it in your words and in your actions…even of course if you've never said it…"

Byakuya's eyes softened. "I'm sorry…" he quietly murmured when he observed his wife's lowered gaze. "I didn't mean to-"

"But I'll say it now," she quietly interjected. She steadily kept his gaze before averting her eyes and flushing a warm shade of crimson. "I love you very much as well."

Byakuya was by now gaping at his wife. "Hisana…"

A small, shy smile began to play upon her lips as she finally raised her eyes to me meet her husband. "I always have…why else would I have married you…"

Without so much as a warning then the young Lord quite suddenly pulled his wife closer up against him before snaking his hands around her slender waist. "I suppose…" he softly muttered when a long silence had elapsed between the two, "That I really am not kind then..." He lowered his face just before her own and brushed back the hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"You aren't?"

He smiled and watched as her cheeks reddened and he felt as her frame trembled beneath him.

"We have never spoken these words to each other, but perhaps words are sometimes unnecessary when actions portray all that need to be said. You're right." His voice was deep and his expression unchanging but only his eyes belied any of what was whirling within his mask of impassivity. "Then again these things have always embarrassed me…to some extent…I should have never even questioned you about it…"

Hisana speechlessly eyed her husband before giving a small laugh.

"I think we're both guilty in that respect..." she softly murmured as she tenderly cupped his cheek in her palm."But my only fear really is that… I will not be able to fully return that love with which you have given me…"

Byakuya tightened his arms around her. He really could say no more and thusly quietly pressed his face against her neck. She let him remain in that position, her small delicate arms wrapped around his waist. It was rare indeed for her husband to engage in such affectionate show outside their room, but then it was really quite late already so no one would have been around to witness his lowered defences.

"Come..." he thickly groaned after a few minutes had passed.

"Wha- Oh!"

A small gasp escaped the lady's lips then as her husband neatly scooped her up into his arms, a sudden urgency ringing through his movements, a quiet storm raging in his eyes.

"B-Byakuya-sama…" she blushingly fretted. She had expected this least of all really, but then Byakuya worked almost by the moon. His actions and his movements were always unexpected and to interpret his course with given accuracy was always a difficult task.

Presently however it was quite evident what he wished to do.

She blushed at the thought. It had been a while since they had last slept together…

But as they entered their chamber the rest was wholly inevitable...

The night had just begun really.


	8. Chapter 8 Ocean Gypsy

**Our World**

**Chapter Eight- Ocean Gypsy**

* * *

"Aren't they just beautiful Yuki?" Hisana dreamily murmured. She had stretched out her hands to catch the flurries of snow as they gently glided from the heavens. Soft, fragile and delicate they brushed against her fingertips, their coldness slowly gnawing away at the warmth within. Hisana childishly laughed and instantly withdrew her hands before wrapping them around herself.

"Brrrr" she shook her head as her black tresses swayed with the motion before rubbing her palms together. It really was so frigid. She opened her lips to form a small o and gently blew out into the air all the while mindlessly smiling as her breath slowly drifted for a short while before disintegrating into nothingness; gone like it had never even existed. It was all like some strange, warped illusion...

She then let her eyes focus its attention onto the purity of the vista before her; nothing but whiteness, this ice and snow. It was all so magically pristine as it lazily draped the skeletons of cherry trees that had blossomed only a very short time ago. A sea of pinks had been replaced by the immaculate cover of white, a phenomenon all too beautiful in its own right. Where did it all go and why did it even go? What did time have to do with it all? Wasn't time aware that it caused too many things to happen, caused too many things to change. How and why did it even happen, why did nature never remain the same? Maybe it was a testament to the timeless statement of change being a good thing or maybe she was just thinking too much...She laughed at her musings.

'You're so silly Hisana...' she said to herself.

Hisana closed her eyes and softly exhaled as she pulled her thick haori around her shoulders. Winter was peaceful even if it were unbearably cold.

"Lady Kuchiki, it is getting late. We should return inside now..."

Hisana turned her head towards the young handmaiden and chuckled. "You don't like it do you?"

The small girl flushed at her mistress's words and lowered her gaze to the floor as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Please, I did not wish to offend my Lady. Winter is beautiful however it always presents me with horrible colds..." The young girl's eyes slowly trailed to the side before she tentatively looked up back at Hisana.

Hisana kindly nodded at the girl's plight and raised her hand in a small gesture.

"I understand. Colds can be nasty things can't they?" she gave a small chuckle. "You may return inside if you desire Yuk-"

"No!" The young girl raised her voice in alarm and Hisana looked at her slightly taken aback. "How can I abandon my Lady? It is not the fitting thing to do..." It was her duty to look after the needs of the Lady of the Kuchiki Manor. How could she neglect her duty? Besides she did not wish to bring the Lord's disapproval upon herself...

Hisana's eyes widened at the handmaiden's concern and she gently smiled at her. "Yuki, if you are uncomfortable then please do not burden yourself on my behalf. I am perfectly fine-"

"But-"

"Please do not worry" Hisana reassuringly rested her hand upon the girl's shoulders and tilted her head with a pleasant smile. "I do not wish my handmaiden ill health. Now go..."

Yuki worriedly gazed up at her mistress and finally gave into defeat. How could she disobey her? She gave a small sigh and bowed before Hisana.

"Please ma'am, do not wander out into the grounds. It is so very cold to-day..."

Hisana watched as her handmaiden retreated from the sheltered corridor and disappeared behind the shoji doors. She really didn't have to worry, a day like this was one meant solely for admiring.

She then turned her attention back to the blanket of winter that had adorned the trees and peacefully closed her eyes. It was not long before she found herself roaming the sea of her thoughts.

Her sister...

How could Hisana forget her at a time like this? She softly sighed. That child was never far from her thoughts and there was never a day when her mind did not linger on her.

Her resolve to find her sister was of course unwavering and ever so often did she reminded herself of her aim, of that duty to bring that child back to a sound home, to give her something she surely deserved. It was something she just had to do, something that she needed to do.

Thoughts of failure often clouded her mind however and she wondered at times what would happen if she was never able to find her sister. What if ill health rendered her useless? What if her life was taken before she could resolve her dilemma, what if she no longer had strength to scour the streets of Rukongai…There were days when her fate seemed so unsure, when her weariness seemed to be more unbearable than others, when her feet felt as if they could no longer carry her…

Her body was failing her slowly, she was aware of much and so she often wondered if perhaps her husband would have been willing to…

But no! Her mind firmly stated. She would not give into such ridiculous inclinations. How could she even ponder such a matter? He had already done so much. Why burden him with a duty that was solely hers to bear. She must and would find her sister, even if it were the last thing she did, even before her waning health rendered her useless…

And as Hisana sat in seiza upon that sheltered corridor she placed her hand against her chest and then the other upon her lower stomach. Her sister would be alright, she must be alright and when she found her maybe she would...She paused in mid thought.

"I would what Hisana?" she pitifully murmured to herself. She wondered, could she? No she couldn't, not yet anyway. She still bled, so she couldn't be. She wished that it would happen soon though. It was, after all expected of them, it was expected of her, she was the Kuchiki bride and she was certain her body could handle a child. She was definitely not that fragile.

But did she really want a child? _Yes_ her heart instantly cried. She wanted a family, she wanted to start a anew with Byakuya and she wanted more than anything else in the world for her sister to be a part of her new found love, her new found joy...

But did Byakuya want a child? Would he even mind letting her sister stay here? Of course he wouldn't, wouldn't he? And even if he had never mentioned anything about children before, she would talk to him just in case; find his opinion on the matter...

She had seriously contemplated it when the topic had been brought up by Korin, but she hadn't been prepared then to confront Byakuya. Was she ready now...? It had been on her mind for the past few weeks.

Hisana opened her eyes and scanned the vista before her. It was all very complicated to think about, so very heart wrenching. She sighed as she gracefully raised herself from the sitting mat and crossed her arms placing one hand within the sleeve of the other. She would think about it another day, she would give it all some more thought. It was best she returned inside now anyway, it was beginning to grow colder…

Just as she had been about to turn however, she felt a strange fluctuation in spirit pressure and she softly gasped. She knew that aura, it was unmistakeable. Hisana spun around and smiled in surprise. How long had he been observing her?

"You're home..." she greeted him.

He remained silent as he watched her from the door, his expression unchanging. Hisana humbly fell into a bow before him.

"You are early Byakuya-sama. We did not expect you for another hour or so." He continued to impassively stare at her and she smiled at him before focusing her attention back out at the garden. "Please join me." She softly invited.

She heard the soft creak of the floor boards as he approached her and she could feel the warmth of his riatsu flowing through her body as he stood right beside her.

"You are alone." his voice was deep, almost emotionless and Hisana was unsure if he had just asked a question or made a comment. He continued however before she could answer. "Why?"

"I was just thinking..."

"It's too cold to be thinking outside..."

"I like the cold. It is serene."

"It is deadly..."

"It is beautiful..." she countered.

Hisana turned to the side to face him and cocked her head as she observed his calm demeanour. His eyes were closed. Always so detached, always so in control. He could and never would allow himself to slip beneath the breaking point. She softly tiptoed on her feet and whispered in his ear, "It is like you..."

Byakuya stiffened at her words and gave her a cursory glance. She was smilingly enjoying the reaction her words had elicited.

"Come inside Hisana, it is late..." Hisana gently lowered her head and obliged her husband as she began to follow him within the confines of the manor.

When they had approached the door to their chamber, she gently slid it open before following him inside. She then settled herself at her writing desk as she observed him removing his haori and scarf.

"We've been invited to observe a dance at the annual winter festival this evening." He quietly began.

"Oh?"

"You do not wish to go?"

"No, I would love to go. It is not often we are treated with such elaborate dances here in Soul Society..."

Hisana then picked up a fan she had rested on the desk and flicked it open to conceal the lower portion of her face. She childishly batted her eyelashes at Byakuya and gave a small smile as his features relaxed at her gesture.

"You know," she thoughtfully murmured as she observed him, "_**I**_ could dance for you..."

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at her suggestion before turning his back on her and tying the knot on his obi. He then turned his head to the side as he regarded her.

"And why would you, a simple ocean gypsy wish to entertain me?" he quietly queried.

Hisana stood up; her fan held delicately between her fingers as she gracefully approached him from behind. "Because this ocean gypsy is your wife…"

Byakuya had now turned to fully face her. "I am a willing customer, however I have heard rumours that an ocean gypsy's dance can drive men into the depths of insanity..." his gaze was calm as he looked down at her, his features relaxed and unreadable."Why do you wish to ensnare this man before you fair one," His voice had softened as his eyes searched hers. "Are you not pleased with the sorcery you have already spun?"

Hisana serenely observed him, before lowering the elegant paper fan and smiling. "I wonder…? Are you perhaps afraid of this mere plebeian of a gypsy…?" she softly asked as she raised her violet eyes to his.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Byakuya paused before tilting Hisana's surprised face up to his own. "She has already rendered me breathless and she is still. What will I do if she dances?"

She flushed at his words and curiously searched his countenance to see if he were in jest but he only evenly returned her gaze. She lowered her eyes then and quietly asked after a moment, "_What_ pray tell, will you do if she does chance to dance before you…?"

Byakuya intently eyed his wife before closing his eyes and turning away. "The answer to that question will only be known if she dances...something I very much doubt she would actually do."

"Well she has been untied to you for life…perhaps one day she will."

There was a deep silence thereafter before Byakuya quietly cast an over the shoulder glance towards his wife and softly commented, "Indeed, I have married a gypsy…and a distracting one at that too…"

Hisana meekly smiled at him before lowering her head and tucking an errant strand of hair away from her eyes. "You speak as though, you are not distracting my Lord…" she rightly replied.

Byakuya smiled at her and before closing his eyes. "It is an honour to know that she thinks so…I hope then that one day she will oblige him with that dance."

Hisana chuckled, "And perhaps one day she will…"

* * *

_(Later)_

"Captain Shunsui is quite a character..." Hisana thoughtfully murmured.

"You think so?"

"Yes, yes I do." And she softly chuckled at the thought.

Hisana was comfortably hanging onto her husband's arm as they made their way through the bustling streets of Serietei. It was the third night of the annual winter festival and despite the coldness and slight snow everyone had braved the weather to partake in the festivities. The atmosphere was colourful, the decorations were beautiful and the music lively. Streamers of glistening snowflakes had adorned the bare trees and the smell of fried foods perfumed the air. The animated chatter of patrons only added to the lustre of it all, their voices cheerfully echoing all around the couple. It was a pleasant night and Hisana couldn't have been more enchanted.

They had just come out from the theatre that had hosted the winter dances and the geishas had been absolutely phenomenal. Hisana had been delighted by their graceful movements and their exquisitely lavish clothing. Their dances had captivated both her and the audience and the stories they relayed via their elegant movements had struck deep chords of emotion within. The magic that they weaved was breathtaking. Their art was indeed a most refined one.

Outside the colours and the music had completely enthralled Hisana. The lanterns that had been lit alongside the roads had been painted with exquisite detail and they only increased her appreciation for the bloom of colour surrounding her. She was a colourful person and she often thought of her world through colour. Explosions of bright colours always attracted her and the world seemed so empty without them. It was probably a peculiar way to think of life, but it added to the brilliance of living and it added character to the most simple and inanimate of objects, something which was quite mesmerizing to Hisana. She revelled in it all.

After a while of digesting all the sights and sounds around them, they had by now approached some shopping stalls. Hisana had gently disengaged herself from her husband and with his silent nod of consent had begun to lightly browse through the various selections of items before her. She was not one who often engaged in shopping, she actually thought of it as an exercise performed out of necessity. However, tonight she had been lured by strange and foreign objects she had never yet beheld. Objects that twinkled and chimed, danced and glittered and those that just stood out because of their share peculiarity. There was no end to the goods that fascinated her; they only increased her craving to explore and enflamed her imagination with their captivating histories as told by the merchants.

She had been attracted by a particularly oriental set of glass bracelets rested within a velvet lined box. She raised the bands together between her fingers before jumping in astonishment at the sudden musical chimes that echoed as they jingled in her hands.

"They are called Bangles ma'am." a woman kindly stated then by way of explanation.

Hisana looked up at the smiling woman in surprise before refocusing her attention on the curious bracelets.

"Bangles..." She repeated in slow fascination.

"Yes. Some also call them churi but regardless of which name you choose to label them by, know that these here are very rare indeed…"

"Oh…?"

"They come at a great price from the world of the living, took me ages to bargain for them actually."

Hisana's eyes had instinctively widened at this and she curiously raised the bangles closer before her face as she observed them.

"What is their significance, these bangles?" She slowly asked. "They must have a history to make them so uncommon."

Byakuya silently stood at her side, his eyes closed as he tacitly listened to the narrative.

"They are worn by married women in their land of origin and they represent the bond that a husband and wife share. It is said that the greater the number of bangles worn on the hands of a bride the better. A very romantic notion, don't you agree?"

"Indeed..." _Truly romantic_ she mused…

She carefully placed the bangles down and had begun to run her eyes over the remaining items lined out in front of her. Another intricately decorated piece of work captured her attention. It was a mirror. She gently picked it up, turning it between her fingers as she traced the intricate pattern that ran the length of the hand held object.

"How beautiful..." she murmured.

"Ahhhh, another interesting selection." Byakuya and Hisana simultaneously looked up at the merchant.

"Why do you say that?" Hisana curiously queried.

The old merchant gently took the mirror from Hisana and held it before herself.

"This one is from Korea and was used by the shamans to see into the hearts of their customers. They say upon nights of full moon all you have to do is just look into the mirror and that which your heart yearns for will be reflected upon its glass." The old woman dramatically paused so she could savour the expression on her two potential customers. However Kuchiki Byakuya's arms were folded within each of his sleeves and his eyes were closed. Not a hint of emotion could be read from his stoic expression. Hisana on the other hand, was rather taken by the idea and though not one for superstition was still greatly intrigued.

"I personally like this notion better than the latter." The merchant smilingly whispered for effect. "Desires actually known are more beneficial than perceived superstitions associated with the wearing of the bracelets."

Hisana opened her hands as the woman carefully placed the object within her palms once more.

"How extraordinary..."

"Are you interested in a purchase then?" the merchant's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Well, they are both quite unusual and exquisite items but we're just browsing tonight." Hisana politely smiled at the merchant and gave a small apologetic bow. "Thank you however for relaying their stories. It was quite interesting."

When they had left the shopping district Byakuya allowed his wife to circle her hands around his proffered arm and rest her head against his shoulder. They were both slowly strolling through the darkened streets where the noise, bustle and lights were less pronounced than it had been in the heart of the town. The silence was welcoming especially after the lively noises of the winter festival and the couple gratefully relaxed against the other as they made their way.

Hisana however was thinking about the mirror and the notion of seeing one's deepest desires reflected on glass. Although a strange concept, it would have been useful to read the hearts of those who expressed themselves so little. Presently she glanced up at her husband and wondered for a brief moment what lay within the depths of his heart. He always wore an impenetrable mask of impassivity and often times only relayed his emotions through his eyes and via his touch. What would he yearn for? She opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of the query before leaving the question unasked.

"You seem distracted."

Hisana jumped at his voice. Byakuya was more perceptive than she had imagined. But he was a skilled swordsman, she should have expected that.

"I-I do...?" she lightly shook her head, her tresses fanning onto her husband's sleeves. "No, no I was just-" she paused.

"Just?" he prodded.

Hisana took a deep breath. She might as well finish the question. "Byakuya-sama what do you yearn for?" She bit her lip at the sudden query and nervously looked up to gauge his reaction.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow at the sudden enquiry before thoughtfully looking up at the velvety sky.

What did he yearn for? That was a good question. There were not many things that he should have yearned for. He had a lot of what he wanted. He had yearned for the ability to become a skilled swordsman, he had yearned for respect from his family, and most importantly he had yearned for Hisana and now that they were amongst his possessions he wondered, what more did he yearn for?

"I don't know." He reflected. "I've never actually thought about it." He paused for a minute and then glanced down at his wife. After an afterthought he added, "What do you yearn for?"

That was easy, she yearned to find her sister, but lately she was beginning to think about something else, something a bit more controversial; if she could label it as such.

"My sister, yes, but there's something-I don't know..." She wistfully sighed.

"Oh?"

"Byakuya do you-" she stopped.

"Do I?"

"Umm..." she trailed her gaze down to her feet_. 'Byakuya-sama, do you want children...?'_ It sounded so easy to say, but was nowhere as easy to do. How would he react? She sighed once more and lamely brushed aside the endeavour. "Never mind...it was just a silly question anyway."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her sudden defeat but did not press her on.

Hisana then comfortably inhaled the scent from his sleeves and linked her fingers in his own. "Let's go home. I think we've had quite a lot of excitement tonight."

"Much obliged..."

* * *

_(That same night)_

Kuchiki Hisana silently looked at her husband as he peacefully lay beside her on the futon. His back was towards her and his ebony hair elegantly blanketed the white sheets of the fabric. She hesitated ever so slightly before raising her hand and gently beginning to rake her fingers through his hair, revelling in the feel of his tresses against her skin. He had beautiful hair, even if he were a man and it often pleased her to be able to run her digits through it.

Hisana smiled at the thought and unconsciously began to inch closer to him on the futon until her legs were just pressing against his own and her breath fanning the length of his neck. She saw him favourably respond to her soft touch and she hesitated upon that realisation...

He was awake and he was perfectly aware of her fingers tangled in his hair…

She was just about to remove her hand when his fingers suddenly clasped her wrist. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she heard the slight ruffle of the sheets as he changed his position so that he was directly facing her. Hisana's eyes widened in surprise and she immediately lowered her gaze to the white sheets.

"Why you were you retracting…?" his voice was soft, almost husky.

Hisana flushed at his words and shyly returned, "I didn't know you were awake…"

Byakuya continued to softly gaze at her before tilting her face up to his own. He still looked slightly groggy and Hisana smiled as he murmured her name, "Hisana…"

She willingly allowed him to pull her just against him as his arms circled her waist.

"Can't you sleep?" he softly asked.

"I am tired, but rest teasingly resists my efforts…" She admitted.

"Do you wish me to read to you?" he gently queried. Hisana paused as she mulled over the question in her mind.

"No…but you could continue to hold me. That would be nice…"

Byakuya imperceptibly smiled against his wife before brushing his lips against her forehead and capturing her lips in his own. She melted against him for a fleeting moment before he reluctantly broke the kiss and began to stroke her cheek.

"Rest tonight…" he mumbled…

Hisana disappointedly looked up at him and shyly asked, "Why…?"

"I can feel it in your stirrings, you _are_ exhausted…and well, quite frankly so am I…"

Hisana chuckled at his admission before snuggling in against him and allowing him to caress her hair. It wasn't long before she felt sleep beginning to flow through her weary limbs, her eyes steadily growing heavier as her husband's hands continued to massage her scalp. She softly yawned against his chest.

"You've worked some sort of magic…" she drowsily murmured, "I'm sleeping… away on myself…"

Before Byakuya could reply however she softly grunted and fell into slumber.

It had been a long day.

"Good night Hisana…"

* * *

The next morning as Hisana groggily awoke (Byakuya would have left already) she found a small nondescript package wrapped in a lightly patterned paper amongst her sheets. She bemusedly narrowed her brows at the sight of the unusually wrapped gift and immediately sat up on her futon as her attention became more focused. She picked up the small package and carefully examined it beneath her fingers before tearing the paper a part.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she beheld the curious gift before her, her eyes widening in absolute astonishment. A pair of two dozen colourful glass bangles each lay rested within her palms, lightly gleaming in the soft darkness as they looked up at her. She lightly hit the hanging chimes on one of the bangles and a small smile lit her features. She then began to fumble with the torn wrappings and managed to find a small note clearly written in her husband's hand:

_Hisana_

_There are many bonds that exist which we don't_

_understand, which we don't need to understand._

_Bonds that are nameless and that are just meant_

_to be experienced; bonds of passion and bonds of love..._

_I deeply cherish that bond which we share and_

_I too hope that our love will bear fruit one day._

_I am not as heartless as I am often perceived to be._

_Your Husband…_

* * *

**Author's Note: wine and the scent of roses make full moon nights spectacular…especially if you're with a special someone…lol just a thought.**


	9. Chapter 9 Art of Kyudo

**Our World**

**Chapter 9-Art of Kyudo **

Kuchiki Byakuya adjusted the yugake upon the fingers of his right hand before firmly grasping the yumi, a tall bamboo made bow that was traditionally used by many a Japanese archers who engaged in the ancient art of Kyudo. He then raised the bow before him, holding it with his left hand as he began to draw the string with his right. He could feel the build of tension as he continued to draw, the string becoming tauter as his hand stiffly pulled back. He stood still, his feet apart, his eyes focusing on the target twenty-eight meters away. His countenance was emotionless and even if nervousness had tainted his heart, it was unreadable as he finally allowed the release of the ya or arrow. He could feel the energy behind the draw and the sudden discharge had caused a slight disturbance in the movement of the air around the arrow. It pelted against the air currents, its head spinning before it pierced the target.

Byakuya relaxed his stance then and lowered the yumi before stiffening his shoulders at the sudden piercing noise that shattered the cold stillness of early morning. He narrowed his eyes and without acknowledging the approaching figure began to withdraw another arrow, his fingers slightly caressing the soft feathers at the rear end of the object.

"Excellent work my Lord. Your skills have dot diminished I see."

Byakuya closed his eyes as the sound of the clapping ceased. Early mornings were supposed to be a period of absolute peace and he usually took advantage of the solitude that was granted to him during these early hours of dawn to clear his head of all that he regarded to be unpleasant and bothersome. The present disturbance then, was most unwelcome as far as he was concerned especially since it came in the form a Kuchiki family elder.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit…?" he expressionlessly queried. His tone was flat and absolutely no trace of emotion could be deciphered on his countenance. The elder narrowed his eyebrows at the immediate defense and then pushed the spectacles he wore up the bridge of his nose. He bowed before Byakuya before continuing his addresses.

"Forgive me my Lord for this disturbance; however, you have not retuned our letters with regards to the next meeting of the elders. There is a matter that warrants severe attention."

"And you have chosen now, of all times to approach me with such a worry?"

"Indeed my Lord, my efforts to reach you otherwise have been strangely thwarted…"

Byakuya knitted his eyebrows in annoyance before opening his eyes and raising another arrow between his yumi. He took the appropriate stance for the shoot before replying,

"Our previous meeting was satisfactory. The clan members are satisfied and there is nothing more that I can do to appease those who are already appeased. What is your purpose Ichimatsu?"

The elder eyed the young Head before adjusting the haori he wore. He then cleared his throat. Byakuya had discreetly answered his statement but he was sent here this morning to fulfill a purpose and he would not retract until his message had been relayed.

"Kuchiki-sama, your wife…" There was a sudden silence between the two men and the elder noticed the sudden stiffness that had stilled Byakuya's movements.

He had finally captured the young lord's full attention… "The lesser nobles of the clan and the other elders were unsure, that is why they were attempting to call another meeting. It has been almost a year my Lord and an heir as yet to come forth."

Byakuya closed his eyes in silent frustration without allowing a hint of emotion to cross his countenance. He was a private man and as such he detested such queries into that which was not to be publicized even if it were for the benefit of the family elders. He drew the string of the yumi, willing some of the tension he felt in his shoulders into the draw. He revelled in the pressure and then released as the arrow went bursting against the crisp cold morning air. This time the arrow had exited the target.

The elder watched as Byakuya lowered the yumi once more before continuing. The Head had given no indication of contributing to the conversation and it was evident he was waiting for the Ichimatsu to continue. The elder bristled at this and adjusted the spectacles he wore once again.

"My Lord, it is the duty of the Kuchiki bride to present an heir by at least the second year of marriage…" The elder now curiously eyed Byakuya desperately attempting to gauge any slight reaction on his part.

Byakuya's relationship with his wife was not one where they were both strangers to the other. It had not been an arranged marriage as was usually customary for those of noble lineage so it was out of question that he would not have lain with her, for almost a year had passed. Ichimatsu silently began to unconsciously stroke his beard as the thoughts rolled over in his mind. The elder's concern was the production of an heir to carry on the line of the noble family of Kuchiki and even if it were an affront that the child would be tainted with the blood of a woman from Rukongai, it was still Byakuya's wife's duty to provide this heir. The elder sighed and lowered his hands. He had at least relayed the general idea of the message…

He lowered himself from the waist before Byakuya as he realised that he could no longer elicit any more responses from his Lord.

"My Lord."

"You are dismissed." Byakuya murmured. He watched as the elder retreated from the garden before raising his eyes to the golden streaked sky. The piercings of the golden rays of the morning sun were beginning rip the sky asunder. Dawn was almost over.

Byakuya sighed and wiped a film of sweat that had lined his forehead. He then withdrew another arrow and began to raise it into position once more.

It was true that Hisana was not yet with child and as much as he would have liked one he did not desire that she be pressured by the elders to do so. He had of course shared his bed with wife however he had heard nothing from Hisana to indicate the repercussions of any intimate acts. He had on occasion though observed her hesitation to query him about the topic of children and he had gently replied in the only way he thought appropriate.

He would not and could not force her. If it were to be then Hisana would at least realise maternal happiness soon. He could have seen the silent longing in her eyes when she had attempted to question him. These things meant a great deal to her, and very much so. It was only obvious then that if it mattered to her, then it also mattered to him, he desired nothing more that happiness for Hisana…she was his everything.

Byakuya released the arrow and watched as it swiftly pierced the target once more_. Like a burst of sudden light_…he thought, _all things came into being_. If it is to be then it will be, light always flourished in darkness; that was a fact.

He had learnt two very important lessons from Kyudo; you could either pierce the target or you could cause it to exit the target. It was all a matter of how the strings were drawn really…

Hisana silently stood at the frame of the shoji door, her fingers pressed gently against it as she held a mug of green tea within the other hand. She adjusted the light shawl that was draped around her arms before bringing the mug just beneath her lips as she blew and sipped. She was thinking as she observed, thinking about the note her husband had left her several weeks ago and the implications of his revelation. He had silently told her what she could not have asked and she in turn desperately hoped that she would be able to oblige him in his humble request; not just because he had asked, but because she now knew it was something they both wanted.

She wanted to carry his child, without a doubt she did; she wanted so much to give him something in return for all that he had done for her, give him something that showed that their love had been fruitful, that evidenced what they had shared as man and wife...

God forbid that it was impossible though, God forbid that she would not be able to give him this one thing. They had shared so much already so why? Why nothing yet…?

Hisana sighed as she sipped her tea once more, her eyes taking in what lay before her. She must conceive at some point, surely she must…

The sudden thud that pierced the morning silence shook her from her reverie and she immediately diverted her attention to the source of the disturbance.

_Byakuya…_

She was not as adept as him at concealing her riatsu, so she was sure that he was already aware of her presence. A small smile lighted her lips at the thought and she felt a sudden warmth beginning to flood her soul. It was rare to see him at work this early for she was usually asleep or off in Rukongai. There hadn't been any previous occasions where she had been free to observe him as she willed either and she revelled in this new found realization. She could let her eyes wander wherever she pleased without his knowledge and that in itself was alluring…

His hands were raised as he held the taut string of the yumi and she watched in fascination as he released the constrictive band of pressure. His movements were graceful as they were lithe and she found herself admiring him, her eyes hungrily devouring the beauty that defined his body, the youthfulness that flowed throughout his movements, the virility that dressed him…

She had seen him practice with his katana on various occasions, but this was the first time she was prperly observing him with a bow. He was almost godlike in his execution.

Hisana rested down the mug before gracefully stepping out into the garden, her shawl and kimono whispering and rustling in the slight crisp morning air as she neared him. She paused a safe distance from him and raised her hands up to her chest as she tilted her head in wonderment. Where on earth did he acquire all that vigour? She often times fund herself envying him for it.

"I was aware of your strength, but your skill, your skill is quite breathtaking Byakuya-sama…" she meekly commented as she bowed before him.

Byakuya lowered the yumi as she approached, an indiscernible smile gracing his lips.

"You are early this morning." He quietly stated.

Hisana looked at him before courteously lowering her gaze and coyly returning. "Your warmth can be an addictive thing…"

Byakuya gently observed his wife then, a peaceful expression painting his countenance. He extended his left hand towards her and she lightly grasped it as he pulled her in against him. His body heat instantly began to flood into her own and she let a small sigh escape her lips.

"Try one with me…" he quietly beseeched.

Hisana unconsciously shivered as his breath fanned the back of her neck and she nodded at his gentle persuasion. She began to feel him moulding her into step against his solid frame as he lingeringly ran his hands against the length of her arms. He raised the yumi and guided her fingers onto the main bamboo frame. He then held her left hand as he raised it to draw the string. Hisana felt the taut vibrations of the string as her husband guided both their hands backwards to increase the tension. It was as though he was silently seducing her; unconsciously pressing his lips into her hair, his hands brushing against her skin, his breath against her neck, his warmth spreading like white hot fire through her body… She would have long given up on the prospect of shooting the arrow if he had not held her fingers in place. She was dizzy with awareness in his arms…

"Are you ready?" he softly asked.

"Yes." She forcefully murmured.

He slowly coerced her fingers into releasing and they watched as the arrow hit the target with a loud thud. He was still holding onto her hands, his nearness causing her to tremble as he remained so blissfully ignorant of his effect upon her…

"Kyudo practice includes the idea of moral and spiritual development. However, the goal most devotees of kyudo seek is seisha seichu." (correct shooting is correct hitting) His voice was firm as he whispered in her ear from behind. "In kyudo the unique action of expansion that results in a natural release, is sought. When the technique of the shooting is correct the result is that the arrow hits the target. To give oneself completely to the shooting is the spiritual goal, achieved by perfection of both the spirit and shooting technique leading to munen muso." (no thoughts, no illusions)

This time Hisana guided their movements and lowered the yumi. She gently rested it against the other equipment and turned around in her husband's arms as she pressed her hands against his chest. Byakuya's eyes were slightly opened in astonishment at her course of action and he questioningly looked down at her.

"Why have you explained all of this to me?" she queried, an innocent glint in her eyes.

"I am trying to reinforce and relay the basic concept of the art to you-" he began to murmur in his serious way. Hisana had however pressed her index finger against his lips before he could say anything further. She mischievously eyed him at that point and silkily ran her arms around his neck before linking her fingers together. His ignorance about his unconscious ability to arouse her was in and of itself an arousing thing.

"Is your schedule so compact at the squad today?" she softly asked as she lowered her eyes.

Byakuya expressionlessly eyed her, his mouth twisting into a small smile.

"Hisana…"

"What?" she softly parried. "You started it…"

Byakuya's fingers had automatically tilted her chin upwards, his other hand brushing the hair away from her eyes. She on the other hand had neatly side stepped his stern appraisal and had begun to run kisses along the length of his throat. It was not often that she revelled in such mischief but today was just another exception.

She felt his body instantly responding and yielding to her caresses and she internally marvelled at her ability to draw him away from that frigid shell he wore so well. She lingered over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and she smiled when she heard him let out a low grunt.

"That is enough…" he thickly commanded. He gently eased her away from him, his eyes uncertainly searching her own.

She innocently raised her eyebrows in response.

He searched the depth of her eyes for a while before finally succumbing to some unknown force that drove him forward. He sighed next and trailed his eyes to the door of their room.

"I think it will be most pragmatic to continue this discussion indoors…" he quietly murmured after a while.

Hisana wordlessly nodded and silently began to lead her husband towards the inside of the manor.

It was all fine really, but deep down inside Byakuya knew he would have to come up with a valid excuse as to why exactly he had arrived late at the sixth division today…


	10. Chapter 10 Crimson Stains

**Our World**

**Chapter 10-Crimson Stains**

Kuchiki Byakuya was presently out of residence at the Noble House of Kuchiki and the only remnant of his presence beside his personal belongings and the lot was a white quilt blanket that his wife comfortably wrapped herself in during the lonely nights devoid of his warmth. She would often fall asleep whispering silent prayers to the Gods for the protection of her sister and ultimately for the protection of her husband before burying her face in the blanket and filling her senses with his scent. Waking up with his fragrance lingering over her skin however only increased her longing for him and she would find herself missing him even more…The nights were long and lonely without his comforting presence and the fireflies that lingered in the room were not much company when he was absent.

Sleep came however it came like a thread, weaving her in and out of consciousness. Without him, there was a certain silence that pervaded the manor and she would often remind herself that his return was inevitable for she believed in him, she believed in his skill and she believed that he would always return to her…

Hisana was always able to find solace and comfort in her husband's arms and she hoped that she provided the same to him; she was after all his wife. There reunions were usually filled with silence and passion, no words really needing to be uttered because actions portrayed all that they felt within and the emotions were mutual between both parties.

Byakuya had been deployed in the world of the living where there was a mission that had demanded his skill and strength. Hisana had chastely kissed him goodbye upon his cheek at the gates of the manor, watching his retreating frame before it disappeared into the morning light with a sudden blur... Gone like the wind, with a slight swirl of dust to indicate he was ever there…

That night as Hisana lay alone on the futon she pulled his quilt even more tightly over her and pressed it beneath her nose. It had already been a week and he had not returned. Oh, how she missed him…Her searches in Rukongai had gone on unhindered; however, he was always there in her thoughts, always there even if she were unconscious of it, lingering at the back of her mind. She was eager for his return…

'A week has passed and yet you are not home…' she softly murmured into the blanket. 'I miss you Kuchiki Byakuya, I miss you so much…'

Hisana then closed her eyes, tightening her grasp on the pure white sheets as she drifted into the world of dreams…

* * *

"Please Lady Hisana, it is not your duty to do any of this…" A small sob of protest escaped Hisana's handmaiden, Yuki as she watched in open astonishment as her mistress began to slice the daikon for the meal.

"My Lady…" she tried once more but was stopped by a small pleasant smile as Hisana turned towards her, "You are preparing a meal for me, so surely it is not a problem if I aid?"

"But-"

Hisana laughed at the girl's expression and continued to slice the radish as her handmaiden looked on in utter disbelief. As soon as she was finished she gracefully placed the knife down and tilted her head in thought as she softly hmmed to herself.

"Hakusai, I think I would like some of those." She silently mused to herself, "Yuki." Hisana focused her attention once more on the handmaiden, "Are the Chinese cabbages ready?"

Yuki bemusedly blinked at her mistress for a moment before slowly nodding. "They are well for picking yes, however they are out in the garden. I will ask one of the servants to fetch them-"

Hisana began to shake her head, her soft tresses kissing the nape of her neck. "No, I will get them-"

"But it is cold outside today, you shouldn't my Lady!"

Hisana lightly chuckled at the handmaiden's objection and began to remove the apron she had worn over her kimono. "And that is why I will get them, I think."

Hisana moved towards the shoji door that led towards the garden and softly slid it open. The slight chilly air brushed against her skin and she revelled in the feel and smell of the outdoors as she began to step into a pair of geta. "I won't be long!" she waved to a stunned Yuki as she gathered a basket. Yuki watched in silent wonder as her mistress slid the door shut. _Really_, she marvelled, _since when did the mistresses of Manors begin helping their handmaidens prepare dishes…?_

Hisana knew her handmaiden was rather confused as to why she engaged in such trivial chores but really there was nothing trivial about it. She was presently alone and she needed distraction. Why remain in isolation where all manner of thought would openly cascade upon her consciousness. No, it was better to be distracted than to be left in the company of her mindless contemplations. It was better like that…

The crisp morning air was perfectly invigorating and Hisana inhaled a soft breath of it as she wandered through the flower lined path. Upon meeting the cobbled stone pathway that led towards the garden, she began to softly hum to herself, something she hadn't done in quite a while. It was quite a peaceful morning.

Hisana rested the basket down and stood akimbo as she surveyed the garden before her.

"Chinese cabbages, Chinese cabbages…" she softly muttered to herself. "Where are you?" She spotted the path that led towards the cabbages and quickly took out the small kitchen knife she would need to retrieve the provision. There was nothing more pleasant than being given the opportunity to gather fruits and vegetables from within the confines of one's home. It was a treat actually, knowing that everything was right there and she loved gardens, gardens of every kind. It was one of the most exciting aspects of living in the manor and Hisana had been absolutely delighted when Byakuya had shown it to her. She wasn't sure why it had fascinated her so, probably because she had never been afforded the luxury of seeing something like it before. Gardens were common in Rukongai, however the plants were never able to flourish as beautifully as they did here. Maybe that was why she had appreciated it Byakuya had said. She had given him a beautifully blushing smile and continued to gaze at the plants…Silly really…

After finishing, she contentedly placed the Chinese cabbage into the basket. Hisana had only begun to raise herself when the sudden pain that pierced through her stomach caught her quite by surprise. She winced at the intensity of the attack and almost doubled over once more, the kitchen knife falling from her grasp. Her eyes widened in horror and her hand reflexively flew to the affected area. What had it been? Just as suddenly as it had come it had disappeared... Hisana remained as still as possible anticipating another onslaught but nothing came and there was not even a throb to indicate it had ever happened. Maybe it had just been a fleeting thing…? She grimly frowned for a minute before raising the basket and picking up the knife. Why had the attack been so sudden…what had it all been about? What message was her body trying to communicate? Trying her best to brush the thought from her head, she tightened her grip on the basket and carefully began making her way towards the kitchen. She was frightened, very frightened and maybe it would have just been better if she presently ignored it…? She prayed that is was so. Something like this had never happened to her before…

As soon as she rested her hand against the catch to slide the door open, she felt the attack once more. She closed her eyes at the strength of the assault and weakly entered the kitchen, her body feeling almost faint. It was happening again and this time it was more powerful…

"My Lady!"

Hisana raised her head in alarm at the voice and her eyes widened in fright as she observed her handmaiden standing almost dumbfounded before her.

"Are you alright…?" Yuki uncertainly queried. She noted the confusion on her mistress's countenance, the flush on her cheeks, the slight grimace that had twisted her lips…

Hisana managed a feeble smile, trying her best to stifle the sob that was inching up her throat, the deluge of tears that was threatening to burst…

"I-I yes…Yuki would you mind if I took a small rest, my head, I think, it think it aches a bit…"

Yuki worriedly glanced at her mistress. She had never seen her look so distressed.

"You should have let me go in your stead My Lady…"

"No I wanted to go, don't-" Hisana tightened her fists and pursed her lips as another wave of pain coursed through her, "don't worry, it's just a-a passing ache, it'll fade away…"

Yuki anxiously watched as her mistress opened the shoji door, her fingers slightly fumbling with the catch. What on earth had triggered that sudden head ache?

* * *

Hisana sat with her eyes closed, the tears silently streaking her cheeks in small rivulets. The room was silent and the pain was immense, both physically and emotionally. As soon as she had entered her room the cramps had begun to intensify and they were becoming more unbearable by the minute. It was almost as though her stomach and her body were throbbing from it all. Her heart was confused and her abdomen was almost twisting in agony. She had been perfectly fine this morning, she had been without any of this morning, so why now? Why did this all have to plague her now…

A small wince of pain escaped her lips as the cramps almost grated her insides. Maybe it was best she went to the washroom? She struggled to stand, her hand pressed over her stomach. She managed to stumble towards the shoji door where she slid it open and began to weakly grope towards the washroom. The sobs softly came as she tried to suppress it all. Everything hurt so much…

'Why? What is the meaning of this?' She softly muttered through gritted teeth, the tears a testament to the pain she was experiencing. Was it possible to experience such immense physical pain?

She entered the bath area and hurriedly bent over the wash basin as she gripped the edges to support herself. She looked up at her reflexion in the mirror and grimaced at her pallid complexion. She seemed so white and her eyes, they seemed almost lifeless…Hisana began to absently trace the outline of her lips and her cheeks before allowing her hand to fall limply at her side. Why was this happening? She questioned for the millionth time.

Hisana suddenly felt another inexplicable pain piercing her stomach. She almost screamed at the sharpness of it and immediately doubled over as she tightly wrapped her arms around herself. What was that feeling? It was akin to menstrual cramps, but dear god much more intense… She felt it again and she sagged against the basin, breathing almost in gasps. What was wrong with her? It was as though her insides were writhing in anguish. She shakily took a small step away from the basin and felt a bead of sweat as it trickled down her cheek. She swayed at the effort and pressed her hands against the basin once more, her breath almost ragged at the slight expenditure of energy.

After a minute or two she weakly began to struggle with the folds of her kimono, hastily shedding the fabrics until she stood in naught but her undergarments. She shivered slightly at the chill and almost gasped in surprise when she noticed a small crimson stain on the fabric. Blood! Her mind screamed. Where had the blood come from, why had it even come?

As she pathetically stood upon the cold floor, her heart and mind confused she began to feel the pain slowly beginning to waver in intensity. Had the worst part gone? And the blood what about the blood, why was it even there…? Hisana unsteadily raised the crimson material closer to her face and felt her heart racing in despair. She had bled, or was she bleeding…? It had been so heavy that it had even smeared the undergarments of her kimono. What was it? All emotions of frustration, hurt and disbelief swirled within and Hisana felt her legs give way beneath her. She weakly and helplessly collapsed onto her knees, limply holding onto the material between her fingers as it softly glided away from her feeble grasp.

The pain still softly swirled within, gradually beginning to ebb as the minute hand slowly moved on…

She was not presently menstruating, so why? Why was she bleeding so heavily, why had something like this even happened to her, why today?

Hisana closed her eyes and felt as though she was sinking into a world of utter despair. What was happening? From one thing to the next…what was happening to her?

She was frightened, so very frightened, confused and alone…


	11. Chapter 11 Dishonour? Never

**Our World**

**Chapter 11- Dishonour? Never…**

The soft wind gently whirled its way through the velvety darkness that was night, caressing and teasing the green leaves of the cherry blossom trees. The leaves rustled beneath the wind's touch, gently sighing as it moved on…

Hisana passively stood braced against the frame of the shoji door, her eyes absently absorbing the peaceful sight laid out before her. She had always been a lover of the night for its stillness always pressed a much needed calmness into her soul…

A sudden movement in the darkness caught Hisana's attention and she watched as a blossom's petal wavered in the wind. The blossoms were gradually beginning to peek from the depth of the green branches, slowly giving birth to the season of spring once more; the cycle of death and rebirth, the never ending wheel of destiny…

The soft silks that adorned Hisana's small frame lightly fluttered with the breeze as it danced around her and she breathed a small sigh as she pressed her hand against her lower stomach. She closed her lids and felt a now common wetness as it pooled at the corners of her eyes.

_It was gone_; how cruel, how utterly cruel…

"Why, why am I so weak?" she softly murmured in anguish. She hungrily peered out at the looming darkness of the garden as though awaiting a response. "Why…?"

The precious fruit of life had narrowly slipped between her fingers and there had been nothing she could have done to prevent it, absolutely nothing… She had given up a child once before due to her weakness and now that beautiful thing called life had slyly evaded her grasp once again. She was too weak to maintain and nourish that life; her body had rejected it…

And her husband? What of her husband?

She had dishonoured him, dishonoured him as a wife by not being able to give him that which she had hoped to give, the one thing she was certain she could have gifted him with.

But no…

"_There will be additional complications to your health if you carry a child Hisana-sama. Your body's response was only natural, you are, I'm afraid, too weak…"_

She remembered the physician's words and how hurtful they had been, how terribly hurtful.

The tears began to flow without restraint, the beads of moisture falling softly onto her silks. She felt a small sob rising up the back of her throat and she raised her hand to stifle it as her vision began to blur. She couldn't cry now, she couldn't let him see her like this. He would be home any moment; he had sent word from the sixth division about his impending arrival and she needed to tell him without pathetically breaking into a sobbing mass before him. She needed to collect herself. Crying was a response of weakness and weakness was that one despicable trait of hers…_oh how she despised it!_

But as fate would have it she barely had time to compose herself at all.

The sudden creak of floor boards immediately set her on edge. She tensed when she heard the soft footfalls from outside the room and clenched her fists in despair. The desolation that overwhelmed her was almost ominous.

When the shoji door was finally slid aside she felt her heart still within her chest as her breathing all but stopped. She knew that aura, it was unmistakeable.

He was home, her husband was home.

She could hear the soft rustling of his robes as he silently approached her, she could feel the comforting throb of his riatsu as it blanketed the room but still, still her heart was pounding…

When she knew he stood only an arm's length away, she wiped the tear stains from her cheeks and gracefully turned around to greet him, her silks swirling around her as she looked up into his smokey eyes. She managed an uncertain smile and moved closer towards him until her hands were lightly pressed against his chest. She could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her touch and she lightly began to trail her shaking fingers up to his shoulders before burying them into the thick fabric of his haori.

"You're home…" was all she could say. Her voice had been unsteady and it had taken all that she had to not crumble in agony.

He remained silent as he observed her, his eyes taking in the set jaw and the determined eyes.

Something was amiss…he could almost taste it.

"Hisana…"

She forced herself to meet his eyes before allowing a weak smile to lengthen her lips. Reaching out her hand then she brushed away an errant strand of hair from his eyes.

"You must be tired…"she whispered. She had unconsciously raised her digits to his tresses now and had begun to remove his kenseikan without conscious thought. He narrowed his eyes at her action but nonetheless gently lowered his head so as to compensate for their difference in height and she easily slipped the ornaments out. Her hands then began to softly tug at his scarf next as she carefully eased the silken material from around his neck. They both stood in silence as the silken cloth gracefully fell to the floor, crumbling like spider's web as it covered their feet in gossamer folds.

"May I?" she quietly asked as her hands reached to now address his haori. He wordlessly acquiesced and watched as she slowly began to slide the white haori down the length of his arms.

As soon as the garment had pooled at his elbows however, he stilled Hisana's movements and cupped her chin between his index and thumb. A small sound of protest escaped her lips as he tilted her head up to his own then, his eyes gravely assessing her countenance. Much to Hisana's surprise however he quite unexpectedly pressed his lips against her cheek.

A soft gasp escaped her.

"Why…?" he softly murmured then, his breath warm against her skin, "Why were you crying…?"

Hisana stilled beneath him, her eyes widening and her lips parting in shear disbelief.

He had withdrawn as he observed her reaction.

"I-how…how did you…"

"The salt on your skin…"

"I-I…" she stuttered for a minute before lowering her head and scanning the wooden floors in defeat. Nothing escaped his notice...

But tell him? Tell him now? She had to, how could she withhold something of such magnitude from him? He deserved to know…

Hisana took a small breath and pressed a hand against her chest to still the erratic throbbing of her heart. She looked up into his eyes and formed the resolve she needed to complete her task. "Byakuya-sama…I-I am sorry…"she softly began, "Will you please forgive me?"

He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Forgive you?" he slowly queried, his eyes uncertainly narrowing at her words. "What are you talking about?"

Hisana looked at him, her face pleading. She could not control her voice however, the tremor in her tone unmistakeable as she continued, "I…a miscarriage…" she breathlessly managed to whisper.

The tears had begun to sting her eyes once more, steady streams painting her cheeks in rivulets. "I had a miscarriage my lord…"

Byakuya's eyes widened in bewilderment and his body stiffened beneath her worn gaze.

"Hisana…" He gripped her shoulders, his eyes wildly probing her own. "What are you saying…!"

"They say I am too weak to nourish a growing child. It is a gruelling task for my body…" Her voice was almost hysterical as she lugubriously observed her husband. "I cannot have children Byakuya-sama, it-it poses a risk to my health…"

Byakuya continued to stare at his wife, his heart shattering at the mere sight of her forlorn expression. He was so confused, so hopelessly unable to process all that she was telling him. What could he do?

"I…"

Without another thought he swiftly reeled her into his arms and pressed her face against his chest. He could feel the sobs as they racked her small body and he desperately buried his face into her ebony tresses as he sought to retain his hold on her.

He would comfort her for what else could he do?

"The cherry blossoms…" Hisana mindlessly began to whisper then, "The blossoms are beginning to bloom…"

Byakuya's heart sank as she spoke into his robes.

She gave a weak but small chuckle at her uttered words, all the while softly hiccupping as she tried to suppress the sobs.

"I suppose death even happens in spring…" she helplessly continued as she her grip around him weakened. "Even when the blossoms are in show, even when new beginnings are said to be inevitable…death always happens…"

"Hisana…"

"Byakuya-sama, I-I…I don't know what to do anymore…" she softly trailed away, the remnants of her sorrow evenly attached to her spoken words. "What do you do in a situation like this? Where do you go…I…"

He quietly watched her, the emotions whirling within almost too confusing to comprehend. He had not wanted something like this to happen, he had not wanted this to happen at all… But what could he tell her? How could he answer her? Even he was at a loss in this situation...even he, a god of a death.

No words would provide comfort presently and perhaps she did not need words. Words were sometimes so very difficult to relay, so very difficult to express. Words were fickle things that were often expressed in volumes but conveyed naught; what was their use presently? He could see no sense in speech at the moment and so he merely continued to hold her in his arms, his grip unrelenting as she drowned her woes on his shoulders.

"I-I have disgraced you and I have disgraced your family." She softly whispered at that point, "And you, worst of all I-I have dishonoured _you_ my Lord…"

Byakuya's eyebrows narrowed at those words and he gently and firmly cupped Hisana's cheeks in his hands. He surveyed her countenance for a minute, his eyes appraising her, his hold forcing her to look at him. He would not have her say such uncanny and demeaning things in his presence. Such falsities; he would not let them linger a moment more.

He shook his head as he wiped the tears from her eyes and as he spoke, his words were slow and deliberate for he needed her to understand him; he needed her to know this,

"Dishonour? Never." He gripped her wrist as she attempted to flee from him and he forced her to look into his eyes once again as he forcefully reeled her back into his arms. "You may try to escape the Kuchiki Family but they are not your concern nor should they be."

Her eyes widened at his words.

"When I asked you to be my wife I did wish that you marry the Kuchiki family Hisana, I only wanted you to marry me…"

A sob of protest escaped Hisana's lips, for she could not bear to look at him in her shame. "But I-" He intercepted her speech before she could continue.

"Kuchiki Hisana you have _never_ dishonoured me." And before she could protest any further, before she could make him understand the magnitude of the situation she was sternly silenced.

She gasped when she felt the heat of her husband's mouth as it descended on her own, her mind reeling in confusion as he held her closer. It was not long, however before she helplessly sagged against him from the intensity of the kiss her hands pressed against his chest for support.

He was kissing her she knew, he was kissing her for so many different reasons, deeply kissing her, pouring everything through his touch and his lips…Hisana could almost feel it coursing through her limbs and she shivered as he parted her lips with his tongue… He was searching…

She granted him access and almost felt her knees give way as he gently and delicately probed; lingering, searching, moulding her against him, begging her to depend on him, begging her to understand... The experience was so utterly… raw and it made Hisana realise just how much a kiss could truly relay, just how intimate it was… And she relaxed, she revelled in the feel of her husband against her and she guiltily allowed herself to be carried away by his touch.

Distraction? Yes, she needed it…

After a moment, Byakuya eased the pressure of the kiss and closely held his wife in his arms as he soothed her. She did not resist his efforts any longer and he quietly held her as she breathed.

"Come…" he silently whispered after a while, "there is something that I must show you…"

Hisana looked up at her husband in confusion and he gave her a reassuring smile. He did not need to speak it, she could easily decipher the unspoken words on his lips; he was only asking that she trust him. And she did, she did trust him, completely…

She nodded.

Byakuya carefully linked his fingers with his wife's and began to lead her out of the room. Shoji door after shoji door he slid open, searching and scanning. Hisana remained close behind him, her silks fluttering around her as she followed her husband and it wasn't until they finally came upon a section of the manor she had never before wandered into that they eased their gait.

"Wh-where-?" she stuttered but before she could finish, her husband had slid open a door and carefully led her into a rather capacious room. Hisana stood almost breathless as her eyes fell upon the interior, a soft intake of breath escaping her lips at the sight.

Nestled at the far end of the room was an elegantly designed wooden frame upon which rested two pictures richly bordered by intricately inlayed picture frames. Heavily scented incense perfumed the dark, softly lit room, the tendrils of smoke, curling into the air before disappearing. Humble offerings of rich flowers and coins adorned the pictures and shelves, their presence a testament to the importance of the two persons whose memories were honoured here in the shrine.

Byakuya tightened his grip upon Hisana's hand and guided his wife forward until they both stood perfectly still before the images. The soft tranquillity that bathed the room was almost palpable and even breathing seemed an affront to the memory of the departed. Hisana lightly held her breath as her husband meekly lowered his head before the image.

"These are my parents, Hisana…" Another small note of surprise escaped Hisana's lips as she gaped at her husband. He had never before mentioned his parents to her and she felt the novelty of the introduction grip her soul.

She refocused her attention back to the pictures once more and blinked in awe as she looked at them. There was no doubt that the man and woman before her were Byakuya's parents for even if they were mere pictures she could sense the nobility that clung to them; it dressed them even as it dressed Byakuya. She finally lowered her head and humbly clasped her hands together in their honour.

"You greatly resemble your father…" she quietly said after a moment. "And your mother…you have her lips…"

An imperceptible smile grazed Byakuya's lips before he cast a sidelong glance upon his wife.

"My father died in battle when I was boy and my mother…she…" he paused and Hisana curiously gauged his expression.

"What happened to her my lord?"

He sighed before finishing his sentence. "She died while giving birth to me."

Hisana's pulse quickened at these words and she blinked in astonishment at her husband.

"You…you brought me here to tell me that didn't you…" she whispered in hushed surprised. "Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya turned to fully face his wife and gripped her shoulders as he scanned her countenance.

"I know how much this means to you, I know how much you wish for children of your own…however," his eyes had become almost pleading as he tightened his grip on her shoulders, his expression softening as he held her "I do not wish to lose you over it Hisana… you are all I have left."

Beads of tears had adorned Hisana's lashes as the words left his lips and she lovingly stared up at him, her heart drowning in mixed emotions.

"My-my lord…"

Before she knew what had taken hold of her she lunged forward into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and pressing her face against his chest. She was unsure of what words to utter at this point and the only response that seemed to escape her was the soft flow tears that moistened her cheeks.

Byakuya gently snaked his arms around Hisana's slender waist in response and pulled her closer against himself, burying his face into her soft tresses.

"I wanted you to be happy; I wanted so much to see your pain lift from your soul…"

Hisana tightened her grip on her husband and laughingly smiled, cried and hiccupped all at the same time. How could she ever tell him; express to him what she was presently feeling?

"I am sorry-" he whispered, but before he could finish Hisana had pressed her index upon his lips.

"No," she softly interjected as she began to tenderly trace her thumb over his lips. "_You_ do not have to apologise my lord, you have absolutely no reason to do so."

Byakuya frowned, "But I did not wish for things to end this way, I who hold so much power…I who am god of death…I could do nothing…" he despairingly muttered into her hair. "I could do nothing to help you…"

Hisana shook her head. "Byakuya-sama... you have done so much, you have no idea…" she smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Your just being here, that alone is worth so much, that alone means so much…the fact that you've even showed me this," she gestured to the shrine, "that alone says so much of your unspoken emotions…I-I am truly amongst the most blessed of women..." She was stroking his cheek by now, gently tracing the contours of his face. "Whatever is to be will be... and I suppose that-that is all there is to it…" Hisana sadly looked up at her husband as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Perhaps it was her punishment? She had damned her weakness, but perhaps, perhaps it had all been for a more profound motive, something that she could not and would not be able to explain… It deeply seared her to know she would never be able to have children of her own, never be able to provide Byakuya with a child…but what could she do, _Oh God_ what could she do…? She was a helpless woman.

Hisana looked up back at the picture of Byakuya's parents and lugubriously smiled as the tears continued to silently wash her cheeks. "Maybe your mother wanted me to stay with you seeing as she could not herself…" Byakuya silently looked down at his wife, his eyes widening at her words.

Hisana sadly smiled up at him as he continued to gently wipe the silent tears.

"I wish, I wish I could have given you more though…" she murmured, "Again, I am so sorry…"

Byakuya lowered his head just before his wife's and nuzzled her nose with his own. "But you have given me so much already Hisana, how could I ask for more…?"

Before Hisana could whisper another word, she felt her husband's lips gently press upon her own as he began to kiss her… He brushed her lashes, the tip of her nose and finally captured her lips once again…

"How could I ask you for anything more…?" he softly whispered as his lips tenderly brushed her own.

Hisana softly sighed in pleasure as she felt her husband's fingers beginning to draw her in even closer. He securely ran his hands around her waist before trailing his fingers up the centre of her back and burying his face deep into her hair as he inhaled her scent…

"My temple, my deity, my prayers…" he sensuously murmured against her. "Never have they disgraced me, how could something so holy ever have the power to disgrace…never…"

He began to lingeringly caress her arms before kissing her wrists and tracing her palms with his lips before furthering his explorations…

Hisana was drowning in pleasure at it all…

"Byakuya…" she breathlessly whispered his name as he began to hold her even tighter.

"Never," he raggedly whispered against her, "Child or no child…I love you and I want you in my life, always…" He continued to tenderly trail soft kisses against her and Hisana gently began to rake her fingers through his ebony tresses as she lugubriously looked up at him "Byakuya-sama…" she whispered again, the storm of emotions wildly gripping her at his actions. Why did he have to care so much? Dear God, how she loved him…

They remained ensconced in each other's arms for perhaps quite a while, Hisana securely wrapped in the deep embrace of his arms, her face pressed into his chest, his hands fanning the small of her back, his lips on her neck…

They both quietly listened to the breathing of the other, the steady throb of the other's heart; no other sounds needing to be made, no words needing to be spoken, no other actions needing to be done… only the comforting tracing of fingers, and the stroking of arms, hair and skin... that was all that they needed really.

Distraction from the pain was necessary and right now they both needed each other in order that they would be able to confirm that the other was actually there, that the other was beside them. A comforting silence was the ingredient for connection, where embraced in each other's arms the burden of words were not necessary to relay what they meant to each other and where pain seemed so blissfully unreal…


	12. Chapter 12 Time Takes a Toll

**Our World**

**Chapter 12- Time takes a Toll**

It was a healing process, a convalescence that Hisana would have preferred to avoid at all costs, however it had been inevitable… Ripe with the knowledge that she did not possess the strength to carry a child had brought immense pain upon her soul, however, she had bared it; she had by some unforeseen power been able to grow from the experience and as the time had worn on she had focused her mind on the other unfortunate affair that had been bestowed upon her soul… But that ill-fated affair that had tainted her past was one that she must remedy at all costs; no matter what…she still cared too much for that missing piece of herself to give up…

Little escaped the Kuchiki Manor and all those who resided within in its confines were used to the secrecy with which all was guarded. Despite the fact the master of the manor was a captain of the Gotei thirteen, his private life had little been aired to those that were on the outside. Indeed, Kuchiki Byakuya was amongst the most well known of shinigami, however, his name and nobility was perhaps the only thing that most could have said they were knowledgeable about…

He was a private man and he preferred to live his personal life in privacy. What happened within the confines of the Kuchiki Manor remained within the confines of the Kuchiki Manor. It was an unspoken rule by which all in residence abided by. And the tragic incident that had befallen the Lord's wife was indeed mourned by those who had grown to love and care for that gentle noblewoman. It was not something that had been openly spoken about however after several years of marriage the absence of an heir had been duly noted. They could have only drawn the most obvious conclusion from this silence since they dared not question their Lord and master; that in itself would have been regarded as highly impudent and they most certainly did not wish to border upon such an affront.

The elders of course had questioned their Lord about the absence of a child and as such Byakuya had skilfully evaded their direct queries. They were not the imbeciles that he had often regarded them to be; most certainly not and he was aware of this. They were quite perceptive and as such they were rather curious as to why exactly Byakuya's wife was unable to perform her duty… The years in that couple's brief marriage had rolled by and each new one had been faced with the same question, "Why none?"

Byakuya preferred to leave that matter in isolation. He would not bring the memory of those events upon his wife again; not that she hadn't become pregnant after that initial incident. It happened and on the occasions that it did, the obvious would occur; she would have a miscarriage. The blood would be there, the metallic scent bathing the sheets of their futon during the painful nights that it occurred. The hurt would also linger behind like the stars following the moon and Hisana would embrace her husband as he comforted her and cry herself sore into his arms…

And the explanation... well the private Kuchiki servants were not ignorant, they knew what such crimson evidence spelt, however they valued their Lord and Lady's privacy and they respected it. The Lady had had several miscarriages during the course of the marriage and as such it had become unspoken knowledge in the Kuchiki Manor amongst the servants; she was unable to bring forth an heir and consequently fulfil her duty…

The time they had spent together thus far however had been relatively peaceful and even though his wife's condition had begun to considerably wane upon the dawn of their fourth year of marriage together, Byakuya ensured that no cruelty befell her and that she was not pressed with any such matters. He protected her at all costs. Her well being was his priority and he loved her too much to allow the elders to destroy what calm she had found. Of course, thoughts of her sister were never far from her mind and despite everything she had made certain that she at least spent time scouring Rukongai for that missing part of her.

"I have to find her no matter what…" she had whispered to her husband during one of their evening walks together. The inability to have children had made her emotions of guilt more profound even if she were not aware of it. Byakuya had seen it, he had felt it. She had taken her miscarriages and subsequent weakness as punishment for not caring for that which had been given to her initially… She had whispered words of strength to her husband, that it had all been for a reason…however, despite all that had been said, she still blamed herself for everything… Hisana was too selfish; she was too selfish for her own good; and it was tearing her apart.

Often after the heat of their love making she would hold onto her husband and rest her head upon his chest as they both breathlessly heaved from their union. "Forgive me…" she would whisper, "Forgive for not being able to give you everything…" Byakuya would passionately still her lips with his own and silence her the only way he knew…She did not need to be forgiven and he prayed she would have felt it in his kisses, in his caresses…

The years in their marriage had rolled by too quickly, all too quickly for both parties involved and even though it had been a short lived experience, it had been almost like a dream for both…What was five years in the life of a shinigami? It is but an ephemeral thing, a fleeting thing that feels as though it had all but just only happened in a dream…

The years in their marriage had perhaps gone too quickly and nothing but all that time had weaved in their memories was a testament to that beautiful dream that had been lived.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**OK, let's see, I need about 2 more chaps to finish this off. I want to try and finish it properly so yeah, it should be done by then...**


	13. Chapter 13 The Shrine

**Our World**

**Chapter 13- The Shrine**

**

* * *

****Ok, I ended up only needing one chapter… sorry about that…**

**

* * *

**

_(A small moment during their 5th year of marriage)_

Hisana tried to suppress the harsh upwelling of breaths that escaped her lips as she bent slightly at her waist, her hands pressed upon her chest as she tried to gather the lost vigour from that brief expenditure of energy just minutes before. She had just climbed the many stairs leading to the shrine upon the hill and now passively stood before the red tori gates, trying her best to assuage that burning sensation within her chest. She had indeed grown weaker as the years had gone by but she could not allow it to render her a helpless woman. The illness plaguing her body usually carried her into deep coughing fits and she prayed that today, just for today, they would choose to leave her in peace for at least an hour or so.

After a minute or two, Hisana raised herself and peered up at the wooden edifice beyond the tori gates. She softly smiled as the wind blew through her hair and the golden rays of the evening sunlight bathed the structure. It had always been one of the most tranquil sights in all of Rukongai and Inuzuri for that matter. The shrine had been an old haunt of hers when she had lived in the seventy-eighth district and she could feel the hands of nostalgia grip her as she kept her gaze peacefully fixed upon her surroundings. The huge trees and forests that bordered the shrine only added to the serene seclusion of the area and Hisana understood why they had chosen to build a shrine out here. It was perfect for meditation; it was perfect for finding solace with one's ancestors and meekly providing offerings to the patron deity of the 78th district.

Softly clutching a brown package to her chest, Hisana carefully made her way towards the shrine. It was late evening, therefore the surrounding vicinity was almost deserted save a lone monk perhaps sweeping neither here nor there. There were no bustling people, no crying children, no grumpy old women, no mourning lovers…no. This evening it was just Hisana, the shrine and nature with perhaps one or two other persons reverently lighting incense and kneeling with hands clasped and eyes tightly shut before the statue of the deity.

Hisana entered the shrine and meekly fell to her knees as she linked her fingers before her. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, softly murmuring the prayers that she had come to offer.

This was an annual tradition for Hisana; she had been performing this ritual ever since she had realised the grave mistake of her action and felt the regret of her abandonment. This always helped to soothe the feelings of unease…if only a little…

'Five years…five years and still I have been unsuccessful. It hurts, it really does hurt. I am unsure of what to do anymore, unsure of which path to take… and then- and then I have brought unnecessary pain upon two undeserving souls so very dear to me… I-I feel as though my time is near, that I no longer have much of it left. I wanted to find her, I wanted her to be with me once again, but-but…' a lone tear pooled at the corner of Hisana's eyes and she swiftly wiped it away. 'Maybe I will have to ask him…but please forgive me, I didn't want to pull him into this, but time, time is so very short…'

She had never wanted to drag her husband into this, never. He didn't deserve it; no he most certainly did not. It had always been her burden to bear and even though she knew Byakuya had wanted to share the pain with her, she would never have let him…but now? With her illness slowly and painfully consuming her she didn't have much of a choice. She hated the idea of asking him, but what could she do, _oh dear God_, what could she do…?

"I am so sorry Byakuya-sama…"

Hisana opened her eyes and humbly raised it before the deity above her. "I did all that I could..." she muttered with lugubrious finality, "I did all that I could, please, please protect her wherever she is and please be with her...I know Byakuya will find her if I ask him too…" Hisana shamefully lowered her head at this and softly continued "I-I… please forgive me for wanting to bring him into this…"

Hisana gently unclasped her hands and continued to silently sit within the shrine, her eyes absently averted as the thoughts circled her mind. She was so sorry, sorry for everything…

Sorry for being so dependent on him.

Sorry for not being able to wholeheartedly return the love which he had given her.

Sorry for wanting to ask him to finish a duty that should have been hers to complete.

_God, she was sorry…_

After perhaps half an hour had elapsed, Hisana finally stood upon her feet and wobbled ever so slightly from the sudden change in position. She pressed her hand upon her forehead and closed her eyes until the dizziness had subsided. She then fumbled with the package she had brought with her before withdrawing a dozen sticks of incense and carefully lighting it from the soft glowing candles that adorned the room. Hisana respectfully placed the incense within the box before the deity and mumbled a small prayer once more as she meekly lowered her head.

When she had come out into the open, she raised her eyes towards the heavens and gasped at the sheet of stars that blanketed the velvety sky. There were so many and they all shone with a radiance that was absolutely breathtaking. It reminded her of the nights she used to lie within the open meadows of Inuzuri and stare up at the skies, just stare up at the skies for hours upon hours at a time, just thinking and just wondering. Letting her mind stray and easing her soul, if only for a while of the guilt that plagued her…

"How beautiful…" she breathlessly murmured, her gaze trained skyward, "How absolutely beautiful…" Like one thousand fireflies dancing in the sky, so carefree, so stunning…

Hisana could not resist the temptation, she most certainly could not. The night was calling, beckoning her to partake in its nocturnal party of silence and stars. She knew that time was perhaps a wistful thing on her part, and when, just when would she be afforded this opportunity to star gaze again? When she returned to the manor she might find herself bedridden.

No, tonight she would spend a little time just basking in the beauty of the milky glow of the sky, just forgetting everything for the moment and just peering up at the heavens; allowing a long needed peace to still her soul.

Hisana walked just after the tori gates and comfortably settled herself upon the step. She leaned back and placed her two hands on either side of herself to support her weight and inclined her neck upwards once more.

"How peaceful… " she sadly whispered "…just like Byakuya-sama."

"Oh…?"

Hisana jumped at the sound of his voice and immediately spun around to notice her husband standing right behind her. She felt her cheeks flush and her pulse quicken. She immediately covered her lips to stifle the gasp that had nearly escaped her; she could have died from embarrassment.

"I-I…" Hisana lowered her gaze and abashedly focused her attention forward once more as she absently neatened the folds upon her kimono. She had not expected him to trail after her, especially not this evening…

"Why, why did you follow me…?" she softly asked. Her eyes were lowered to her feet and she could hear the soft rustle of his robes as he seated himself next to her. The heat from his skin was gently assaulting her own and she felt her pulse quicken as his fingers unconsciously brushed hers.

"Are you angry with me?" His voice was uncommonly gentle and he cast a sidelong glance upon her. Hisana paused for a minute as the question tumbled over in her head and she meekly smiled. "No…" how could she be angry with him? There was no valid reason for anger or vexation.

They both sat in a companionable silence beneath the tori gates, listening to the soft rustling of the leaves from the night wind, listening to melodious chorus of night time insects, feeling the gentle chill against their skin and basking beneath the divine artwork that presently painted the sky. All was well tonight and even the coughing fits that came were small and less fatiguing than the ones that usually tormented her… How utterly divine; but there was still a faint tiredness in her limbs, still lingering from her exertion earlier that evening.

After a while, Hisana was surprised to find the warm heavy fabric of a scarf draped over her shoulders and she momentarily looked up at her husband. He was still gazing up at the stars, his hand comfortably rested upon his lap. Hisana smiled at his gesture of kindness and linked her fingers in his own before softly pressing her head against his shoulder, revelling in the scent of him as it slowly permeated her senses, intoxicating her until she was certain she was almost drunk…

"Thank you…" she softly whispered, "thank you for everything Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya planted a soft kiss upon her forehead before cradling her even closer against his frame. "You're shivering." He worriedly observed.

Hisana lightly chuckled at him and kissed the line of his chin before cupping his cheek in her palm, "That's because of your nearness my Lord." She softly teased.

"Hisana…"

"Look…" she slyly digressed, "Orion…" Byakuya raised his eyes to where her finger was pointing and he noticed the familiar stars that outlined Orion's Belt in the sky.

Hisana then traced her finger further along the sky and stopped before another constellation. Before she could finish whispering its name, Byakuya murmured, "Cygnus, the swan…"

Hisana smiled up at him and cuddled even closer. She felt the sudden heaviness that had clouded her earlier that evening gently lifting and she contentedly sighed as his fingers began stroking her own.

"When I used to live here," she softly began, "I would often come and just sit upon the steps and stare out at the skies like this…" her voice had become even softer and Byakuya had to bend his head a little to catch her voice. "It has always been a peaceful endeavour and I am very happy, very, very happy to be sharing this star gazing moment with you my Lord… it makes me feel all warm inside…" Hisana softly chuckled as the words came out of her lips and she felt herself smile. Byakuya always made her smile…

"Hisana…" Byakuya peacefully murmured as he pressed his lips upon her hair.

"Do you remember the day we met here…?" Her voice was slightly husky by now and Byakuya knew she was weary but just for her sake he indulged her and tightened his grip on her fingers.

"Yes."

"You were so intimidating…" she whispered.

"Oh?" Byakuya felt a small stirring within his chest and lightly smiled at the recollection.

"I thought you were going to reprimand me…" Byakuya narrowed his eyes at this and frowned at his wife,

"Did I seem that menacing?"

Hisana chuckled at the hurt in his voice and shook her head, "No, that was just because I had never known you before…"

"I see…" Byakuya still seemed unconvinced and Hisana gently pressed her lips against his own.

"Don't worry…" she whispered, "I know better now…" She was just about to withdraw when Byakuya stayed her by deepening their kiss. Feeling her warmth flowing through him was perhaps the most beautiful thing imaginable because it made her feel real, alive and well…like Hisana.

After their passionate exchange, Hisana relaxed against his chest (she had by some unknown means found herself between his legs) and looked up at the heavens. As soon as she was about to whisper something again, she felt a sudden sharpness in her chest and began to violently shudder as a fit of coughing overcame her. She pressed her hand against her mouth and felt her insides racking from the abrasive pain… _Not now! Why now when some semblance of calm had eased her soul…_

"Hisana!"

Byakuya gripped his wife by her shoulders and helplessly watched as she succumbed to the fit. After a second or two, she began to heavily heave and lugubriously smiled at her husband as the seizure slowly subsided.

"It's okay, I am well…" she murmured, clutching at her chest. The spell had died down and she shivered ever so slightly as the wind rustled the leaves once more.

Byakuya worriedly eyed her, his heart shattering within his chest at her solemn expression. He was a helpless man; he could save so many others, but yet, yet he lacked the ability to save his own wife from her fate. _Why?_ He didn't know what to do, God he didn't know what to do again. How he hated these things…His grandfather and now…now Hisana…

Did the Gods in heaven not have mercy upon his havoc wrecked soul…?

Before he could stop himself, he gathered Hisana's small frame up into his arms as she lightly began to protest and slowly he meandered his way down the steps of the shrine.

"Wh-Where are you going…?" she bemusedly asked, still attempting to muffle one or two light coughs.

"We're going home. You've had quite an adventure today." He did not wish to see her condition worsen and the warmth of the manor would presently be better than the chilly midnight wind.

"I-I, yes…" Hisana's voice faltered in defeat and she gathered some of his robes between his fingers before comfortably pressing her face against his chest. She could not object nor did she wish to object; the feeling of his arms securely around her was the most comforting and tranquil sensation in the world…

His warmth was slowly transcending her own and she contentedly sighed as they gently picked up pace. She felt his grip securely tighten as the wind began to rush through her ears. The slight acceleration indicated that he was using a mild shunpo and Hisana held on to him even more firmly.

After what seemed like mere minutes, the roaring of the wind had ceased and the world became still. Hisana heard the soft sliding sound of the shoji door and she slowly raised her head to appraise her surroundings and the countenance of her husband. His expression was deadpan. There was however an indescribable sadness that lingered within the depths of his eyes and Hisana felt her heart almost cry out in pain at the sight.

The sudden thought of him leaving her began to gnaw at her insides and she unconsciously tightened her grip on his robes. She didn't want him to leave her tonight, God no. She wanted him with her tonight and she would not allow him to go.

As soon as he kneeled to place her upon the futon, he felt Hisana's fingers firmly gripping his haori. He questioningly looked down at her and saw the hesitance in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he softly queried.

Hisana dismally smiled a small smile at him as her fingers began to softly fidget with his robes. The question lingered on the edge of her tongue and she nervously thought about what his response to her plea would be. What would he say…?

"I-I have a request …" she shyly murmured against him. Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at this and silently waited for her to continue.

"And please…" she looked up to lock her gaze with his own, "Don't refuse me Byakuya-sama, please do not refuse me tonight…"

"What do you desire?" he quietly asked.

Hisana paused for a minute and then pressed her face back against his chest. "Stay with me tonight…"

"Hisana…" Byakuya's eyes widened in astonishment, but his pulse quickened at her words. "You are not well-"

"No." she firmly cut him off and softly continued, "I-I don't have much longer with you again…you know that." Her fingers had tightened their grip on his robes. "How much longer will we be man and wife? Please Byakuya-sama, make me your wife in every sense of the word. It's not much, but I want you tonight, I-I need you tonight…" her voice had considerably softened.

Byakuya's presence alone would have done wonders for her, and just the sound of his breathing could calm her soul. She wanted to feel his arms around her one more time, she wanted to feel his fingers as they lingered on her skin, she wanted to feel his lips as they sort her own, she wanted to feel the beautiful warmth that coursed through them both when they made love. She wanted him tonight, more than ever…

"Make love to me..."

"Hisana…"

"Please…" her eyes were now searching his own, silently pleading with him. She saw as he sadly eyed her.

"Is that what you truly desire…?" he softly asked as he gently brushed her hair out her violet eyes.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to share this last moment with him.

She nodded. Byakuya's eyes probed her own and after a moment's hesitation he finally gave in. He sighed and gave her a small smile as he bent in to steal a kiss. Making love to Hisana when she was not at her strongest was perhaps a bit of a challenge… He would have to be ever so gentle with her (not that he had never been, Byakuya was a gentleman in every sense of the word) He wasn't sure if they should have though, she had seemed so tired… but…_he did want her_. She was his wife and she meant so much to him, he would desperately hold onto to her and never let go, he would not allow her to go…Never… He loved her, God how he loved her…

"Then I will make love to you tonight, Lady Hisana…" he softly whispered against her throat where her pulse was presently throbbing from his touch. "I will…show you how much I love you…"

Not because it was something that she wanted, nor was it because something he wanted, no, but because it was something that they both wanted tonight…

And Hisana smiled a genuine smile at him as she carefully pulled him further down onto the futon with her…

* * *

_(2 months later and it is evening)_

Kuchiki Byakuya sat almost motionless upon the tatmai mat in perfect seiza. His eyes were closed and even though no visible emotions were pressed upon his countenance, his hands were tightly clenched upon his lap and the whirl of confusion swarming his soul was practically consuming him. He was alone presently, and he felt so in more than just the literal sense. He was all alone now and he wasn't sure he could just about deal with it in a logical way…

Byakuya opened his eyes and watched as a lone plum blossom fluttered in the wind before serenely settling in the mug of green tea that sat almost forgotten beside him. He glanced down at the blossom and remembered the words he had uttered only earlier that morning to_ her. _Byakuya felt an indescribable pain welling within his soul at the thought and before he could stop himself, he closed his eyes once more and felt as the silent tears of anguish began to run in streams down his cheeks. A strange sound escaped his throat, a sound that was so alien to him, something he wasn't certain he could have even produced. And it lingered for a moment in the air before Byakuya pressed his face into his hands and allowed more of the tears to flow. He was hurting inside, terribly hurting inside and he wasn't sure if there was even a cure for the hurt that was eating at his insides.

She had bid him her last farewell, and she had tightly gripped his hand, asking him to forgive her…Forgive her for things she did not even need to be forgiven for. She had given him everything…how could she even think those thoughts…?

And why did she leave him, God so help him, why did she leave? She was indeed too heartless. "Why…?" he groaned, "Why Hisana…?"

Byakuya violently shook and heaved a rattled breath. God what was he going to do…?

She had asked him one thing though, and he vividly remembered the words uttered from her lips. She had asked him to find that girl, to find her sister, to find that one thing she had been unable to find…

Would he be able to do it? Would he be able to find that which had meant so much to his beloved…?

The tears of grief and hurt silently painted his face and Byakuya raised his head in firm resolve.

Yes, he would find her; God so help him, he would have done anything for Hisana, anything…

He would do it, no matter what he would do it even if meant breaking the rules again, he would fulfil his promise to Hisana no matter what, and he would bring her sister home… to the home that had once been theirs'…

The things he did for her, God so help him, the things he did for her. She was his wife, she was his love, she was his everything and he wasn't sure how he would meet that cold space next to him tonight…

"I will find her Hisana…that I promise you…"

* * *

**-The End-**

'… _alone in my house, I have come to realize that destiny can hurt a person as much as it can bless him, and I find myself wondering why—out of all the people in all the world I could ever have loved—I had to fall in love with someone who was taken away from me.'_

_-Message in a Bottle_

_

* * *

_

**REMINDER: Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisana are fictional characters created by that awesome Mr. Kubo Tite. Wish he would at least give us a little background info into how they met though … **

**Cheers and thank you to everyone who read, everyone who reviewed, everyone who favourited, everyone who had this story on alert, absolutely everybody! It was appreciated, and I was glad to have engaged your eyes here.**

**PS: u noe I just thought I'd say this; Byakuya loves his wife's memory so much that he has little images of her in his division and in his home… wow they really do have a beautiful thing huh? He really did love her…**

**OH! One more thing, two of my chapters in this fic were titled after two of my favourite songs and they were; Because the Night and Ocean Gypsy. You can check out the songs, Because the Night is by Patti Smith and Ocean Gypsy is by BlackMores Night. They're really nice songs.**

**Ok, take care folks.**


End file.
